Heir to Ten Houses
by Phoenix Gryffis
Summary: Harry get's a letter from Gringotts and everything changes. How will Harry cope with the weight of ten Houses to govern? Answer - awesomely. Really crappy story in my own opinion, but a lot of people like it. VERY Overdone in some respects.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the bed and looked at the calendar. Two weeks till he would be back in Hogwarts for his second year.

He thought of his best friends, Hermione and Ron. He hadn't had any letters. Not one; and Hedwig had been locked in her cage by his Uncle Vernon.

He was about to doze off when a small flash of light came from his desk. He sat up and mussed up his hair, and stood. He walked the small distance between the table and bed and looked down to see a letter.

He could clearly see his name and address. He picked it up and turned it around, finding a Gringotts seal. The red wax was imprinted with a big G. He felt the weight and found it to be quite heavy. He carefully opened it and read the letter within.

**Mr H. Potter,**

**Gringotts has, for a long period of eleven years, finally gotten the seal taken off your parents latest will. Upon reading the will, it has implied that on your eleventh birthday, you were to be emancipated into House Potter and take Lordship over this Most Noble and Chivalrous House. **

**Five minutes after reading this letter in full, it will turn into a portkey to take you directly to the Test-Chamber in Gringotts.**

**May your gold flow,**

**Griphook, the Potter's Family Banker.**

Harry gasped at the last paragraph and quickly got dressed into the best of the hand-me-downs he had access to. In all, it was a pair of stretched combat trousers, a medium-sized grey shirt, and a pair of old worn trainers. The letter began to glow so Harry quickly grabbed on. It reacted immediately and he like he was being tugged along, but on a roundabout.

His knee's buckled when they hit the cold stone floor. He ended up lying face-down.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr Potter." Harry got up to see Griphook standing beside a low pedestal. It held a goblin-knife and a small bowl full of a watery substance.

"Griphook?" He asked uncertainly. He saw the goblin nod. He took the chance to look around. They were in what seemed like a cavern, it was large, dark and damp. The only dry things were the floor, the pedestal, and two large golden doors.

"If you would come here please." Harry complied quickly. "I will now read your parents will and will ask any question after." Griphook cleared his throat.

"**The Joint Will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Orchid Potter nee Evans concludes.**

_**We, James and Lily Potter hereby declare that our son and heir, Harry James Potter, will inherit everything from us, including the titles of Head of the Most Noble and Chivalrous House of Potter, and any he may get as the 100**__**th**__** heir, but he will only inherit this on his eleventh birthday at the least. We wish only other for that our friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Severus Snape receive a thousand galleons as is deserved to them as Friends of House Potter, even if they do not know. Harry Potter, our son and heir, should also immediately receive the letter we intrusted to Griphook.**_

_**This Will will circumvent any other Will before it. **_

_**Signed James Charlus Potter and Lily Orchid Potter nee Evans.**_

_**Signed Albus Dumbledore as witness.**_

_**Signed King Ragnok as Goblin Bearer.**_

So Mr Potter. Here is the letter from your parents." He held it out to him, Harry took it carefully.

His name was clearly written on top. The envelope was yellowing with eleven years of age. He carefully opened it and read.

"_**Dear our beloved son Harry,**_

_**If this letter reaches you, we know we are dead. We must tell you things before you go any further. First, when we went into hiding, we went under a spell called a Fidilius Charm. For this you need a secret-keeper. Ours was your God-father Sirius Black. That was, until we changed it to Peter Pettigrew.**_

_**Know this also, Peter, Sirius, and I (James) were Animagus'. We could change into animals. I (James) was a stag, Sirius a grim-dog, and Pettigrew a rat. When you are an Animagus, you need to register with the ministry, it's illegal not too. We didn't register. We became them to help our friend Remus, a werewolf.**_

_**So what we're trying to say is, look for a rat. Dumbledore knows about this, he also borrowed my (James) invisibility cloak. Get it back. Dumbledore is not to be trusted if you didn't grow up with Sirius.**_

_**At Hogwarts, the four of us made a map. The Marauder's Map. If you ever come across it, say 'Prongslet needs his dad and uncles Map'. It'll give you instructions on how to use it.**_

_**Now you know Sirius was your god-father, we are delighted to tell you that Alice Longbottom was your god-mother. She had a son, Neville. You used to play together when you were small.**_

_**Know that Snape was your father's number one victim for pranks. They hate each other. Just give him the third letter on the table in the Potter Vault. The vault is number 8. The Potter's are the first non-legendary family to get a vault. 1 is the Pendragon vault. 2 is Merlin's. 3 was the LeFay's, the next four are the Founder's.**_

_**When you are emancipated, ask Griphook for a blood test for any other vaults you may have inherited by either blood or conquest.**_

_**Also ask for your Guardian List. It will show who you go to if we die, but we are betting Albus will put you with Petunia.**_

_**Know that we both love you very much and you should get inheriting as soon as possible.**_

_**Love, mum and dad.**_

Harry was crying, but nodded silently before giving the letter to Griphook and motioning to read it. He watched as Griphook's face turned from indifference to outrage.

"Before we do the test's asked, I will show you your Guardian List." As soon as he said this he snapped his fingers and two pieces of parchment appeared on the pedestal.

Griphook lifted the smaller of the two and gave it to Harry. It read this.

**Guardians in Order for Harry James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Remus Lupin**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Amelia Bones**

**Andromeda Tonks nee Black**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moody**

**UNDER ****NO CIRCUMSTANCES**** SHOULD HE GO TO PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS OR ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, AND NEITHER SHOULD EITHER OF THEM HAVE CHOICE IN THE MATTER OF WHO HE GOES TO SHOULD NONE OF THE ABOVE BE AVAILABLE.**

Reading what was said at the end he started to curse. He turned to Griphook.

"Dumbledore took me to my Aunt Petunia's the same night they died!" Griphook seemed furious, which he probably was.

"Let's get on with your emancipation and blood tests."

Harry nodded and went over to the pedestal.

"Use the dagger to cut your palm and let the blood drip into the bowl and onto the paper. The bowl should turn red and gold. The paper will take a minute. If the bowl turns the colours, the Potter Ring should appear in place of the substance."

Harry cut his hand with the silver dagger and dripped blood into the bowl and onto the paper. It healed up when he finished.

He watched as the watery substance mixed with the blood and turned a gold colour, then Gryffindor red. Then a large ring appeared and the gooey substance vanished.

The ring bore a seal. A golden stag and a golden griffin with their hooves/paws against the other, and they were being covered in red ivy. The background to the seal was an orangey colour.

"Put on the ring. It will judge you, and then fix all your physical and mental problems. If it is serious enough that it can't heal it or take it away, it will point it out for us. I know that it will fix your eye-sight. Your father wanted to keep his glasses though, if you're wondering. It will also give you a magical power boost, knowledge of the former bearers, and take away the Trace."

Harry looked at the ring, and put it on. Immediately he could tell the difference. His eyesight was blurry because of his glasses, so he took them off. His vision cleared. He also felt more filled out. He looked at himself to find himself in top form. He was healthy – weight wise – and he had massive muscles. But what struck him was the feeling of power inside him.

In front of him he saw Griphook holding a piece of red parchment; he could see his new seal.

"Griphook?" he asked questionably, he could see the anger on his face.

"Lord Potter. Your Ring removed a series of wards around your magical core by Albus Dumbledore. They were series of Magic-Bindings. They all block your magic in some way. One here stops too big of Accidental Magic Bursts. The most powerful is one to stop sixty-three per cent of your magic! But apart from the Magic-Bindings, there was one for keyed people to hate you, another to cause malnutrition to happen faster, there are literally hundreds! And that's not all. You've got a piece of the Dark Lord Voldemort's soul in your scar!"

Harry was angry, no scratch that, furious! Dumbledore had placed bloody Magic-Bindings and he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head!

It seemed his emotions controlled some magic as the cavern started to shake. As soon as he realised this, he stopped.

He breathed deeply and looked to Griphook.

"What of the blood-test?" he said in a cool, but obvious angry tone.

Griphook nodded and looked to the sheet. Harry saw the goblin's eyes widen.

"My Lord Potter, you are descended to a lot of important people. The Founders of Hogwarts being four in nine."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Who are the other five?" he said quickly.

Griphook replied just as fast. "Merlin himself. The LeFay's, the Blacks, Peverell, and the Pendragon's."

Harry froze with surprise. Merlin and the LeFay's were old. He didn't know of the Peverell's; but the Pendragon's were royals!

"How am I related to the Blacks?" he said. "Sirius Black is my Godfather."

The goblin chuckled. "Dorea Black was your grandmother. Would you like to claim your inheritance? My Lord Potter?" he said, bowing ever so slightly. Harry knew Goblin's loved wealthy customers.

He stood up tall and answered. "I wish to inherit my titles, and would like to know how to remove the Dark Lord's soul from my forehead."

Griphook grinned and snapped his fingers again and nine bowls appeared.

"You know what to do." He held up the dagger.

Harry took it and sliced his palm once more. He dripped some blood into each bowl and his hand healed again as they waited for the bowls to turn into their respected Rings.

When they did, Harry looked at each Ring closely. The Black Ring had a black star, and the four Founder's their respected animals. Merlin's Ring had a tree wound in a fabric. While the Peverell's had a line encased in a circle, which was encased in a triangle. LeFay had a black cauldron with purple sparks, and the Pendragon had that, a dragon.

"To inherit these titles you must repeat after me. I, Lord Harry James Potter accept the right to Houses Black, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Merlin, LeFay, and Pendragon."

Harry nodded and took a breath. "I, Lord Harry James Potter accept the right to Houses Black=k, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Merlin, LeFay and Pendragon!"

Harry felt power rush into him as he put the Rings on. The Rings melded together when he slid them on, the seals in miniature side by side.

Once all the Rings were on, they became small enough to fit his right ring-finger.

Harry turned to Griphook, who bowed low enough for his nose to touch the ground.

"Your Highness." He said quickly.

Harry groaned. "Please Griphook; I want you to call me Harry, or at the most Lord Potter. And why'd you call me 'your highness' anyway?"

"Lord Potter, in receiving the title Pendragon, you become the Royal heir. James declined in taking more than the Potter and Black titles. He said he wanted you to be surprised." The goblin grinned at the end.

"Well can I see an inventory lost or something?" he said.

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers, making a piece of parchment appear in Harry's vacant hand. Harry nodded to him and read.

**Inventory of Lord Harry**

**Vault 1: 3,937,527 galleons, 73,762 sickles, and 236 knuts.**

**Deed to Camelot Castle**

**Excalibur (enchanted sword – always kills on strike)**

**Various portraits (including Arthur Pendragon and his wife Guinevere's)**

**Various relics.**

**Vault 2: 3342 galleons, 483 sickles, and 38 knuts**

**Deed to Mage Cottage**

**Various stored potions ingredients**

**Half of the Library of Merlin**

**Merlin's portrait.**

**Vault 3: 64,638,288 galleons, 4,837 sickles, and 364 knuts**

**Deed to LeFay Fortress**

**Portrait of Morgana LeFay**

**Various relics**

**Vault 4: 23,847,628 galleons, 6,764 sickles, and 43,782 knuts**

**Shared Deed to Hogwarts Castle (Godric Gryffindor)**

**Deed to Gryffindor Observatory**

**Portrait of Godric Gryffindor and immediate family**

**Historical artefacts**

**Various relics**

**Vault 5: 748,593 galleons, 42,479 sickles and 7,892 knuts**

**Shared Deed to Hogwarts Castle (Rowena Ravenclaw)**

**Deed to Ravenclaw Black Lake Lodge**

**Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and immediate family**

**Historical artefacts**

**Various relics**

**Key to Hogwarts Castle**

**Vault 6: 45,674 galleons, 5,784 sickles, and 5,738 knuts**

**Shared Deed to Hogwarts Castle (Salazar Slytherin)**

**Deed to Slytherin Battlements and moor**

**Portrait of Salazar Slytherin and immediate family**

**Historical artefacts **

**Various relics**

**Vault 7: 68,756 galleons, 583 sickles, and 6 knuts**

**Shared Deed to Hogwarts Castle (Helga Hufflepuff)**

**Deed to 'Puff Cottage and adjoining stable**

**Portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and immediate family**

**Historical artefacts**

**Various relics**

**Vault 8: 6,238,762 galleons, 36 sickles, and 4,672 knuts**

**Deed to Potter Manor**

**Deed to Prongs' Hideout (Hawaii)**

**Deed to Potter-Hollow Cottage (Godric's Hollow)**

**Deed to the Evans Library**

**Various artefacts**

**Key to opening vault 715 (Harry Potter's trust vault)**

**Potter jewels**

**Portrait of James Potter and immediate family **

**Various portraits of Potter ancestors and in-between**

**Vault 10: 2,817 galleons, 46 sickles, and 37 knuts**

**Deed to Peverell Villa (Paris, France)**

**Various artefacts**

**Historical artefacts**

**Family jewels.**

**Vault 72: 45,315 galleons, 453 sickles and 62 knuts**

**Deed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**Deed to Orion's Tower **

**Various portraits**

**Family jewels**

**Kreacher – family house elf – Hiblick House-elves**

By the time Harry finished the inventory, he was practically hyperventilating.

"That's a lot. How much money if you put all the vaults together, and that includes the other stuff."

Griphook was smiling madly after the calculations, and wrote it down for Harry to see.

'Bloody Hell!' could be heard in Diagon Alley, and according to Griphook, they were eight floors down.

Ten minutes later Harry was sitting on a couch, still in a rich daze.

"Griphook!" he finally called out.

The goblin came quickly. "Yes Milord?"

"Transfer two fifths of the money from vault 1 into the Weasley vault. No exceptions. Once you've done it, get all the remaining House-elves I own that have not died to come here."

Griphook nodded and hurried off. Ten minutes later, he came back with an army of house-elves.

Harry had come out of his daze by now and gasped at the sheer amount.

"House elves. I want the Head House-Elf from each Family to come forward."

Ten elves stepped forward in a line. They each had an emblem of their house except one. It had a pillow case and nothing else.

"First I want your names; then state your house and how many house-elves from each in turn."

The one with Merlin's seal stepped forward first. "I am Metal. I is from House Merlin and there is twenty-six house-elves. We is still alive because of the heirs. I thinks the same for the others sir."

Harry nodded at that, and then saw the one in the pillow-case step forward. "I is Kreacher from the Most Noble House of Black and I and two other elves are here for you Master."

He nodded then stopped. He turned to all the house-elves. "Just to make it clear. I don't want anyone calling me Master, or Lord, or any of those kinds of things. Sir or Harry is fine, and you will all get a uniform with the seals of my houses. Now, next elf."

"I is Marny sir. I is from House Potter, and there is fifty three elves. And I must say sir; you look a lot like Master James and you has Miss Lily-flower's eyes." You could see the tears in her eyes when she said this.

He smiled at Marny. "Marny, when I have finished with the other Head-elves, you can become the High Head-Elf. The other's still heads of their own, but you can order them around."

She actually cried and hugged his legs saying thank you's over and over as he got friendly with the other elves. The rest of the elves bar thirteen or so were from the Hogwarts. The Peverell's had only three elves; the LeFay's had ten remaining. He counted the in his head, and found he had exactly one hundred and fifty elves.

"Now, all of you, especially elves from House Black. You will all dress in a uniform that is not unlike a suit. It is to be white, and all my seals on a tie or belt. Head house elves get a metal badge with their favoured House and Marny; you can get a sailor hat with a navy blue band and a gold lightning bolt. The lightning bolt will be used if I need to use two or more seals at the same time. Alright? And I want every property updated by the time I visit them all next summer. Ok? Go."

The elves disappeared in a crack. Harry smiled softly, turning to Griphook.

"What time is it?" He said tiredly.

Griphook looked smug. "It just went midnight."

Harry nodded, and then laughed suddenly. "What is it Milord?" Griphook asked, frowning.

"The Dursley's. I'm rid of them, but I think I should at least help Dudley lose that weight, and Vernon; and make Petunia look less horse-like. Can I do that?"

Griphook nodded, but then stopped as his face darkened. "You can. But what about Dumbledore? As owner of Hogwarts Castle and, indirectly, the School, you can remove him from his post and magically ban him from the Castle and the grounds surrounding. There's also the matter of your Royalty. You can either be placed as Crown Prince, or take the throne."

Harry whistled. "I think I'll become Crown Prince thanks. Can I hire solicitor and all that jazz?"

Griphook nodded. "You'll need a lawyer; you've got me as a Banker and Goblin Representative. You can get a soliciter, and I would advise until you turn seventeen at least, that you get a representative for the Wizengamot, and all things politic-like."

Harry nodded once again. "Arrange it, but tell me before asking them." Griphook nodded to that.

Harry yawned and sat down on the sofa and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat up groggily and looked around. The sofa he had been sleeping on had been moved into an unused office.

"Marny!" He half-shouted.

Marny cracked into existence beside him. "What is it sir!"

Harry was pleased to see she was wearing a uniform. It was not unlike a woman's business suit. She wore a white three-quarter length shirt, a white business shirt and a cream blazer with a sailor's hat with the prescribed gold lightning bolt.

"Can you look into flats in central London? A penthouse apartment would be nice. Then look into runes to make ambient magic turn into electricity when near electrical devises. Get Metal from House Merlin to be your deputy of sorts. Get him to help out."

Marny bowed. "Yes Mr Harry Potter, sir." She disappeared in a crack.

Harry groaned as he got up and stretched, getting all the kinks out of his neck from sleeping on the couch. The door opened and Harry saw Griphook come in.

"Milord, your relatives have been changed and their memories wiped of looking any different. They are moving house this very minute. They also changed their names and forgot about any other people in their family, including you."

Harry smiled. "Good, can I please make a withdrawal of a thousand galleons from my vault please?"

Griphook nodded. "It will be done, but the money you have given to the Weasley's has been noted as you yourself giving it to them in your full title. The Minister of Magic wished to speak to you, though he more or less ordered us to make you come. And I have gone through some records and found that a Dedulas Diggle would be a good choice for you solicitor and representative."

"That's good Griphook, ask him. Tell the Minister if he wants to speak with me, he must be polite and ask, not order, ask for an audience. Oh, and if Marny or any of my head house-elves come to withdraw money, let them."

"Of course Milord." Harry could practically hear the smirk on his face.

Griphook left, and after a moment, Harry used his new-found hearing, listened s Griphook reprimanded the Minister.

"I am sorry Minister, but His Highness wishes that if you want to speak to him, you ask politely for an audience. Any order to see him will be denied." He heard Griphook tell the Minister in a monotone.

"What! Oh, okay. Well then. Could you please ask His Highness if I could have a brief audience with his Grace?" Harry recognised the Minister's voice as Cornelius Fudge.

"I will ask." He heard Griphook walk back towards the door. It opened to reveal him grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Let him in; though only let one guard in with him. No others."

He walked back out the room and started speaking again. "His Grace said that you may speak to him, but only one of you companions may join you."

He couldn't hear who the Minister chose but decided that he should look a bit better before they came.

"Marny!"

She came with a crack. "What is it sir?"

"Change my clothes to some black jeans, and my shirt to a black dress-shirt."

Marny nodded and clicked her fingers. His clothes immediately changed to some black jeans and a dress-shirt. He rolled the sleeves up, when he saw his shoes.

"Shoes to some trainers, silver if you can." Her fingers clicked once again. "Go now." She disappeared just as the door opened to reveal Griphook, Fudge, and a toad-like woman dressed in a horrible shade of pink.

"Milord, Minster Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." He bowed before going to the other side of the room and settling himself behind the desk and started working.

"Minister. Miss Umbridge. What may you be here for?" Harry said this in a polite manner. He watched the two people's faces as they turned to surprise at seeing his twelve-year old physique.

Fudge was the first to speak. "Milord, I did not expect to you to be who you are. I have come on the matter of your new title."

Griphook spoke up then. "His Highness, Crown Prince of the Wizarding World, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, LeFay, Merlin and Pendragon."

"Yes." He could hear the hesitation in his voice. "As heir to these Most Noble and Ancient Houses, you are entitled to ten seats in the Wizengamot."

Harry looked to Griphook. "Lord Potter is, at this present moment, acquiring a representative for his political business until he turns seventeen."

"And will Lord Potter be attending Hogwarts still?"

"I will be returning to Hogwarts. But as it stands, I do not see Professor Dumbledore fit to be headmaster. Nor do I see Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney fit for their positions in the staff. As it is, Divination is something that very few people can master. Both teachers are kept there by the headmaster's will. Before I return to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and the two teachers shall be stripped of their posts and Dumbledore, the bastard, will be stripped of his place as Chief Warlock and his brother shall be given the title as Head of House Dumbledore."

The Minister and the toad-woman seemed astounded. "And what, may I ask; did Albus do to achieve such a proclamation?"

Harry stared at them both. "On receiving my Rings, I was found to have Magical-Bindings of every sort littered around me. One of which contained my accidental magic, and sixty-three per cent of my power. And if you look at my school record, you'll find I am in the top ten for most classes."

They were both staring with wide-eyes as Harry said this. But to be fair, it was very serious.

"If there is nothing else, please leave. I have some shopping and teacher-replacements to be found."

The Minister left without so much as an indication.

"Rude" Harry whispered. "I was serious about the shopping. Griphook, has my withdrawal been dealt with?"

Griphook finished his writing before answering and getting up. "Everything has been taken care of. If you want, you can solidify what you said."

Harry nodded before taking a breath.

"Albus Dumbledore is no longer headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he is no longer Head of House Dumbledore, it will now pass to his brother Aberforth. And he is no longer Chief Warlock to the Wizengamot. So mote it be."

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore felt all his titles waver and dissipate. While at the Hogs Head, Aberforth Dumbledore felt the power as Head of his Most Esteemed House.

"I pronounce that Minerva McGonagall is Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney are removed from their posts as teachers of the art of Potions and Divination. Hereby, I pronounce the subject of Divination to be removed from the Hogwarts Sibelius. So mote it be."

In the Hogwarts Sibelius, the subject of Divination rubbed itself out and Minerva McGonagall felt the power of Headmistress rage within her. Severus Snape and Sybil Trelawney felt their positions as teachers disappear as Harry finished his words.

"That's better. Griphook, get in contact with a St Mungos and ask them if a Healer would like to take the position of Potions Master or Mistress. Also get me the spell or ritual to remove someone's magical core."

Griphook nodded as Marny appeared in the room.

"Mr Harry Potter, sir! We is gots the deed to the most expensive Penthouse Apartment in all of Londons city! We is also got ours hands on a rune of yours specifications."

Harry smiled at the elf and signed the papers that led into buying the apartment.

"Thank you Marny. Now get your hand on the latest laptop, computer, phone, mobile, and muggle training equipment. All that kind of stuff. Also get the Wizarding stuff we need for everything. Imprint the rune on muggle stuff and get them installed into the apartment. Also enlarge the size of the rooms and add in a few more to suit my needs. That includes a potion lab, a science lab, a crafting room – both magic and muggle – and all that kind of thing."

Marny nodded exuberantly and cracked out of Gringotts.

"Now I'm going shopping. My gold?" Griphook answered by throwing a wallet at him.

"That has got an undetectable extension charm in the change pocket. The cards are muggle credit cards that are connected to your vaults. Each card is for a different vault. They all go by the pin -2468-. It's made of black dragon hide and will only open to you. It is blood keyed. Open it up."

He did so and felt a prick on his thumb. The wallet was about five inches long and two inches wide with a silver clasp and a silver lightning bolt was engraved on a miniature seal which held the clasp. Inside it had ten cards overlapping. Each with their preferred seal at the bottom corner and the Gringotts seal beside it. A small flap of hide closed with a zip held coins in an undetectable extension charm. Every time you added a coin, it would get bigger.

"Thank you Griphook."

Harry left the room, pondering what Hogwarts would be like now that Dumb-old-dork was gone.

He walked quickly down the Marble steps of Gringotts, only pausing to let an old woman past. He walked down the street all little before going into Eyelops Emporium.

The shop was loud with the chirps of owl and chattering of the other animals. He walked through the store, picking up various things for Hedwig along the way. He soon came to the reptile section and found he could understand what they were saying. Confused, he peered at a snake and spoke to it. _"Excuse me, I think I'm hearing things, but I can understand what all the reptiles are saying."_ He supposed it didn't work till the snake spoke back.

"_You are a parssslemouth. You can ssspeak to ssssnakes and other reptilesssss."_

He looked at the snake again. It said on the plaque beneath it that it was a Blue Garter Snake. It was long and slender, it's small form curled up on a magically heated hot-rock.

"_What is your name? Mine is Harry."_ He spoke quietly as he looked at the snake. He figured he must have talked like this to the boa constrictor at the zoo last year.

"_I do not have a name; I am only a few weeks old. All I know is that I am a Blusak-Constrictor and I'm what your species calls a girl."_ Harry raised his eyebrows at that.

"_This plaque below you says you are a Blue Garter Snake. You must have been born in a breeding farm. Do you want to come with me to stay? I'll give you a name as well."_

The snake seemed to ponder this. "_You seem nice enough. Very well. But don't keep me in a box like this, but I like this warm rock."_

Harry chuckled and lifted the lid to the glass box it was contained in. The snake slithered onto his arm and wrapped itself around his wrist. She was only about fifteen inches long.

Harry started making his way back through the shop when a newt caught his eyes. It was shouting softly at him.

"_Plllease take me too! My siblllings are gone; I saw the kind of people who took them so I hid, please take me with you!"_

The newt seemed young. Harry went over to the glass box it was in and read 'Hong Kong Newt'.

"_You want to live with me too?"_ Harry asked warily.

"_Yes, YES! Of course I do, the hag that took my brothers and sisters was mumbling 'eye of newt' a lot so I hid! Please take me away!"_

Harry smiled and lifted his lid and let his jump on his arm and grab hold of his sleeve. He chuckled and went to the counter where he lifted his arm for the shopkeeper to see.

"One Blue Garter Snake that's actually called a Blusak-Constrictor, and a Hong Kong Newt, and all of these." He said, pointing at them in turn, and then giving him the things for Hedwig. The shopkeeper raised his eyebrows.

"Twelve galleons for the both of them and the supplies. A hot-rock and glass box for them to share would be another five galleons. A year's supplies of food for each will be another eight galleons."

"_Harry, I do not need any food, I will hunt, and you ssssaid no box."_ The snake hissed to Harry.

"_I just need a grasshopper a week to eat! Nothing more, but I can lllast a month without food."_ The newt said. Harry nodded.

"I won't need the glass box or the food supply, but a group of hot-rocks would be good."

The shopkeeper did some silent maths. "For a supply of hot-rocks, it'll be nine galleons, so twenty-one galleons in all."

Harry nodded and opened his wallet to give her the coins. The shopkeeper seemed surprised to see so many cards.

"Good day to you sir." Harry said once he had finished paying.

"Wait, you can only have those cards if you are the Head of that House. What is your name boy?"

Harry smirked. "I am His Highness, Crown Prince to the Wizarding World, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, LeFay, Merlin and Pendragon." Harry bowed at the end. "Pleased to meet you." He tipped an imaginary hat and walked out the door, not bothering to conceal the look of mirth that crossed his face.

"Now, unto the breech." He walked down the road to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

The opening of the door made a small bell tinkle. Madam Malkin walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, Hogwarts robes?"

He shook his head and held up his ten-seal ring. "A few pairs of casual robes that grow with me, the same for two pairs of formal one's, but I think actually, I should get my Hogwarts robes."

Madam Malkins eyes widened when she saw the ring. "Right, right away Milord. Over here, I'm just getting the young Mr Malfoy fitted."

Harry groaned but stopped as he realised he was now in the position where Malfoy could get prosecuted for his actions.

He let himself be led to the same stool he stood on last year and smirked casually as Malfoy noticed him.

"Well if it isn't Potter. I see you have."

Harry cut him off and held up his hand, showing him the Ring. "As you see, Malfoy, I am now an emancipated minor and you should know well enough that you could get prosecuted if you do any sort of offence towards me."

He grinned at Malfoy's pale face. They got fitted in silence. Harry had decided to get neutral colours for his casual robes, and as heir to the Pendragon's, his formal robes were an ice-blue. Though this time, his Hogwarts robes were better. Usually Hogwarts robes would be a cotton-nylon mix, but he got acromantula silk. It was impervious to magic and was warm and light. The texture was like his invisibility cloak, a creamy silk.

He had also gotten some fingerless gloves. At the ends there was a heating charm where the gloves ended. He also got his scarf with the same charms.

It all came up to about a hundred and fifty galleons.

He left the shop and found he was rather hungry for breakfast. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and got eggs and bacon before going back to the Alley.

First stop was Ollivanders. The shop was the same as the last time he was there.

"Ah. Mr Potter, back again. But I see that you are now emancipated. What is your visit for then, Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled at the old man. "Dumbledore put Magic-Bindings on me and I'm wondering if my wand would still work with me."

Ollivander frowned and motioned for Harry's wand. He gave it gladly. Ollivander did some spells before scowling.

"You are good to come here. This wand will no longer work for you. Let us find you a new wand, though better yet. Let's make a new one. Come."

Ollivander put up the closed sign on the door and led him to the back room. Looking around, Harry wondered if this was where he made the wands.

Ollivander led him to a corner where three barrels sat.

"Put your hand over the barrels and say: _vinculum mihi ligna et triticum, et ad me ab imis._" (Bond to me, core and wood, and come to me from your depths.)

Harry put his hand over the barrel and said the words. He felt five powers connect to him.

In the barrels, a piece of white wood appeared, then a silver substance with runes on a piece of paper beside it. Then a talon and a tear in a vial appeared.

He looked to Ollivander, who was staring slightly.

"White holly, eleven inches. Pure silver with runes of power, protection and attack. A sphinx's talon and a fabulosa aurum draco tear. The fabled gold dragon tear. Usually you would just get the wand-wood and a core. I think I know what kind of wand this is. It will only take two minutes to create unlike others which take me at least a day."

Harry watched as Ollivander levitated the units and brought them to the middle of the room and started chanting.

"Ligatis unitates quae erit creare. Et adiunge illa unum coniunctis viribus. Et jungant se domino lucem ferre praesidium militare compactis partibus ipsius diligentis." (Bind the units of which will create. Join them together and unite their power. Connect them to their master and let him carry the jointed units to fight for the light and protect his loved ones.)

As he chanted this, the core's joined together and the wood split in half. The cores moved into the halves as the halves became whole again. The silver melted and spiralled around the wood, while the runes etched themselves onto the cooling silver.

Ollivander opened his eyes and levitated the unique wand towards Harry.

"Take it. It will bind to you and only you."

Harry took the wand carefully. As soon as he touched it, he gripped it tightly as he felt a connection between him and the wand.

"This kind of wand can have a name, if you choose; it will engrave itself in Latin onto the hilt. If its name is its true name, then I fear what it could do. It could be a phrase if it fit's."

Harry looked at his wand carefully. Names went in and out of his head, but one stuck out.

"Candelam in tenebris." The words printed themselves onto the hilt in gold, in a cursive font.

"Ahh, wise name. The candle in darkness."

Harry smiled. "It fit. Candelam."

The wand glowed and emitted a light that flickered as Harry said it.

"It's true name. You should call it Hope for when you don't want it glowing. I'd imagine that the word 'candle' works the same."

Harry nodded and stopped the flow of magic. "Candle." It produced the same results, if dimmer.

"That is a good wand. You should have a good holster to go with it. Here."

He passed him a black holster. "Black Dragon hide, when you put it on, it will disillusion itself. It is blood activated so that only you can work it. Put your wand in, and then snap your fingers."

Harry put on the holster, watching it disillusion itself and prick his skin for a glob of blood. He saw a faint outline of it before it disappeared completely, though he could still feel the weight. He put his wand in before snapping his fingers. It appeared in his hand.

"Cool. How do you put it back?"

Ollivander chuckled. "It will go back to the holster if dropped or forcefully taken. It will only stay out if placed down, but the finger-snap trick will work even without it being in the holster. The two things together would be about eighty-three galleons, but since your first wand was forced on you, have them for free, it's not like it will work for anyone else." He chuckled again before leading him to the main shop again and flipping the sign back to open.

"Take care of that wand Harry." He said, smiling sternly.

Harry smiled back. "I will Ollie."

Ollivander chuckled. "You are the first one to successfully guess my name. Good day." He said before pushing him out and disappearing back into the shelves.

Harry chuckled and made his way back up the street. He went to the Apothecary and bought nearly the whole store for twice the price that the shopkeeper said. Then he went to the Alley's Quidditch shop.

He got a new seeker's uniform and bought a practise snitch. It would fly up to fifty metre's away in either direction so the seeker could practise. He had a look at the new brooms too and found that the first model of the Firebolt had been manufactured. He loved his Nimbus, but the Firebolt was an International Quidditch Cup broom.

He left with the gold in his wallet severely depleted.

He then went to Flourish and Blotts and bought nearly all the books on curses, jinxes, useful charms, and their counters.

By the time he did all this is was lunchtime. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and had his lunch, which was a wizard version of a cheese toasties. He read a book he got in Flourish and Blotts while eating.

"Marny!" he said, as he got up from his table.

"Yes Mr Harry Potter, sir?"

"Can you please take my purchases to my new flat and shelf the books in a library? Also, go get my trunk and Hedwig from the Dursley's, take out my invisibility cloak and bring it here in two minutes max. Place the hot-rocks in a drawer in the kitchen near the fridge. They're for Amissa and Una."

He lifted his wrist where Amissa and Una had settled yet again. He had thought it appropriate. Amissa had lost her siblings, while Una had been found first. They were Latin for lost and one.

Marny seemed to shrink away when she saw the reptiles.

"Y-yes M-Mr H-harry-y P-potter-err, sir-r."

The bags disappeared as she did.

Harry settled himself back down and waited a minute before his cloak appeared in front of him.

He put it on and used the spells he just learnt from his book to change his appearance. He now looked like he was twenty. He had a close-shave, brown-red hair, a few inches taller, an olive complexion, blue eyes and a more masculine voice.

He walked into Diagon Alley but turned off into Knockturn Alley as soon as he reached the bend.

The first shop he came across was Après Artefacts. He went in and had a look around. He soon came across a cloak rack that held various cloaks. One said that when the hood was up, your face was always hidden by the shadows. The Shadow cloak. Another one said that it took in the magic of the jinxes or curses that hit it, using the magic to charge it. The Absorb cloak. Another one said that it made no-one notice you, even if they rammed into you. The Notice-Me-Not cloak. He bought the shadow cloak and the notice-me-not cloak from there. He also came across a five-compartment trunk.

"Ahh. This trunk. The first compartment can hold as many potions ingredients that you need. Second compartment leads down to a small library, the third leading down to a cell. The fourth can hold any number of possessions. Name them as they go in, and then if you want it, say the name and it will appear just inside. The last compartment is a bedroom complete with en suite and kitchen. The trunk can turn into a pendant if the sixth button is pressed. Will you be buying?"

Harry nodded and asked the price. It was two-hundred and four galleons, but he haggled the price down to one-hundred and eighty.

He immediately turned it into a pendant and wore it around his neck.

Thanking the shopkeeper, he left and put on the shadow-cloak. He reverted back to his original self with a flick of his wand and made his way to Hedmans Hollow, a darker and more disturbing version of Flourish and Blotts.

He bought all the books much to the delight of the shopkeeper, and put them in the library compartment to be sorted later.

The last store he went to was Jens Transportation. The store was filled with items that enabled fast travel, even crash-courses on how to make portkeys and how to apparate.

He took both courses and bought a teleportation ring. Hold your wand against it and think of where you want to be. It was unique, Jen had made it herself.

He had thanked her greatly three hours later. When learning how to apparate, his hood had slipped and she had seen his face. She had confided in him that the only reason she was in Knockturn Alley was that in this place, the Ministry couldn't arrest her for giving the crash-courses. Apparantly, he was brilliant at apparation, getting his destinations correct every time but the first, where he had gone two feet off course.

The portkey crash-course had not gone so well. He had always mucked up, Jen had advised him not to try making any more.

When he left, he was sure she would be a good friend to have in the coming years.

The final shop he visited was Transformatio in Animal Tuum. Anyone not proficient enough to bother translating it would know it had something to do with transforming into animals.

When he entered the shop, an elderly woman came over and spoke to him in rapid French. Luckily for Harry, French had been one of the only things the Dursley's would let him be a natural with. All his other subject grades had to worse than Dudley's or he would get in trouble.

"Voulez-vous devenir un animagus? Si vous le faites, viens avec moi rapidement. Je vais vous donner une potion à prendre, alors vous serez en mesure de transformer. Ça va faire mal, mais il en vaut la peine à la fin. tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous pouvez revenir en arrière à volonté. Venez."

(Do you want to become an animagus? If you do, come with me quickly. I 'll give you a potion to take, then you'll be able to transform. It'll hurt but it's all worth it in the end. you can stay here until you can change back and forth at will. Come.)

The lady didn't give him a chance to respond as she turned around and went to a room in the back.

He followed and found himself in a room with mirrors covering every wall, there was also one covering the ceiling.

"Prenez cette potion et s'asseoir au milieu. Je vais attendre le paiement quand vous sortez."

(Take this potion and sit in the middle. I'll expect payment when you come out.)

She gave him a large bottle and left quickly.

Harry moved into the middle and took the potion. It felt like fire, but then he felt his limbs moving around. He felt himself get smaller and his hair get longer and shaggier.

When it stopped, he opened his eyes which had been scrunched up in pain.

He gasped. He had become a black panther cub, he was about the size of a full-grown man's head. His fur was sleek and shiny, but at the same time rough and black as night. His green eyes were still there and his claws were small. But very cute and adorable.

Harry concentrated on looking normal and felt a tingling sensation, it didn't hurt that time. He opened his eyes and found himself back to normal. He concentrated again, but on the panther cub form. He felt himself on four paws again. Satisfied, he padded around the room, slowly building up to a run. Because of the muscles the Rings had developed, he kept this up for a while until his stamina gave. Happy, he changed back and walked to the doors.

He opened them slowly, looking for the woman.

"Un tel succès? Ce sera une à cent gallions."

(A success then? That will be one-hundred galleons.)

He gave her the galleons before shifting into what he had christened Cub. Smirking inwardly when he caught her mumbling 'Un tel petit frimer. Un joli frimer néanmoins' (Such a little show-off. A cute show-off none-the-less.)

He slipped out quietly, using his small form to his advantage, but not before he heard her say 'Bonne chance Harry Potter' (Good luck Harry Potter).

He quickly apparated just outside the wall-arch in Diagon Alley. As someone came through the arch, he slipped through and changed back as soon as it closed.

He called Marny to take him to his apartment.

He whistled as he got back. He had Marny apparate him to outside the door so he could apparate. All the rooms were cream or a light gold with gyffindor red.

The living room was thrice the size of Gryffindor Common Room and the Kitchen was about the size of the Dursley's whole first floor.

He was shown the library, which was nearly as big as the Hogwarts library. He gave Marny the books from his pendant-trunk, after duplicating the whole of the library and storing the copies in the pendant-trunk.

He was shown to the study, which was more like an office with the file cabinets. It also had a muggle computer and phone which had multiple connecting phones around the flat. The drawers were filled with both parchment, ink and quills along with notebooks, plain paper, and pens and pencils. The whole house was a perfiect mix of muggle and magic.

The training room was had a boxing ring with an enchanted dummy as an opponent, a dueling platform with another dummy, and various muggle and magical machine's and targets. The targets were enchanted to move around quickly and were for both muggle and magical means of training.

He had opted for the muggle means to keep his perfect physique, with weights and a running machine being the main ways in keeping it, along with the combat training.

He had also decided to learn how to handle a muggle hand-gun and how to throw knives. Both he picked up quickly.

The potions lab was similar in design to that of Snape's old office. Jars full of ingredents lined the walls but there was a slanted skylight. The science lab had the latest tech and compounds to be able to recreate most ingredients.

But what Harry loved the best was his bedroom. It held a white canopy king. It also had a inbuilt sliding door wardrobe/closet and drawers. the carpet was a deep red and the walls a gryffindor gold with a snitch flying around on it somewhere. It also had a desk and had an owl-stand for hedwig. Two hot-rocks had been put on a beside table for Amissa and Una.

He turned to Marny. "I'm going to perform a Fidilius charm. Only the people I give the address to will be able to see and get in here. Can the house-elves belonging to me get past that, or will I have to put it on a piece of paper and get you to pass it round?"

"Marny and the other house-elves are not included in the Fidilius charmy, so as soon as we boughts this apartment, we house-elves did ours own version of Fidilius for us house-elves."

Harry smiled at that. "Good Marny." He patted her hat appreciatively.

"I'll perform it, and then send a letter to Ron and Hermione through you to tell them where to find me. I know that Hermione lives in London sometimes during the summer. I'll write them now. Can you come with me please Marny, then send the letters?"

"Yes sir!" she gave him a salute and frog-marched behind him.

_Dear Hermione/Ron,_

_I am now living at No. 30, Belgrav Skyscraper, London. It is under a protective charm, and only those I give the address will be able to see and visit. Please show your family and burn this._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

He wrote this twice, incase they got the wrong letter, and gave them to Marny.

She disappeared with a crack and Harry left his office and went to the kitchen and made a peanut-butter sandwich before going to bed.

He just hoped that the Hogwarts owl would be able to get past the wards.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up as Marny shook him.

"Mr Harry! Yours Weasley and Grangy is here. They's wanting to see you's!"

Harry sat up. "Thank you Marny, go tell them I'll be there five minutes tops."

Marny nodded before running out the room. He yawned and got out of bed. "_Amissa, Una; want to see some friends?"_

He asked the snake and newt this after poking them lightly. He heard them converse slightly about how to wake up a sleepy reptile. "_We will meet your friendsss Harry." _Una hissed to him before stretching .

Harry chuckled and went over to his inbuilt wardrobe. He took out a red dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He ran a brush through his hair, knowing that trying to flatten it would be useless.

He yawned again before going to the kitchen where his two friends were eating breakfast.

"Hey guys. How you doing?"

They didn't answer as they stared at him. Ron talked first. "When'd you get all of that?"

Harry chuckled before holding out the hand with the Ring on it. He noticed that Ron was in much more expensive clothes than any time he'd seen before.

"But that's a Lord's Ring!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes Hermione. My formal title is now His Highness, Crown Prince to the Wizarding World, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, LeFay, Merlin and Pendragon. Informal is: His Highness, Lord Harry."

He sniggered at their faces but groaned loudly when they bowed.

"Ron! Hermione! I'm still Harry!"

His friends sniggered at his exclamation. Realising it was a joke, groaned again.

"To answer your questions, the Rings healed and perfected. And guess what's the best part? It uncovered literally hundreds of Magic-Bindings put on by the Former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Ron swore, but Hermione looked confused. "Former?"

Harry laughed at her comment. "As heir to the founders of Hogwarts, I get full ownership of the Castle and actual school. I sort of dumped Dumbledore as headmaster, along as Chief Warlock and Head of House Dumbledore. Actually, the only title he has left is the Order of Merlin, First Class."

His friends looked pretty pissed at the fact of the Magic-Bindings.

"Oh, and I also sacked Snape and Professor Trelawny. And took Divination off the syllabus. "

Ron laughed outright and Hermione seemed to be in shock-horror about taking away a subject.

He told them about everything he'd done in the past few days. He had introduced them to Amissa and Una, on which meeting Una said that she'd protect when she was big enough. He also showed them his wand, which had been marvelled. Hermione had been curious about what the runes meant. He had told her what they meant and what the last one was, which sent his wand glowing.

He then had a brilliant idea.

"Hermione? As a muggle-born, your magical guardian is Professor McGonagall. As a Lord, I can become your Magical Guardian; you could have access to my vaults until you turn seventeen."

Hermione was surprised but said yes.

"Right then. Mote it be, that Hermione Jean Granger is hence the Magical Ward of myself, My Highness, Crown Prince, Lord Harry, and that she may practise her magic before we go back to Hogwarts."

A yellow light glowed around Harry's Ring and around Hermione's heart.

"Well, that's all sorted. Oh. Mote it be that my Magical Ward, Hermione Jean Granger, may have access to all my vaults, excluding the Pendragon vault."

Another glow surrounded Harry's Ring, but this time, a small white key appeared in his palm.

"Hermione." He gave her the key.

"Let's do one more mote. Mote it be that Ronald Bilius Weasley, and his twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, may have access to all my vaults, excluding the Pendragon vault."

The same effects happened and Harry gave a small key to Ron.

"I'll give the other keys to the twins in Diagon Alley. That reminds me of something. Marny!"

Marny appeared with a crack. "Yes Mr Harry?"

He smiled at the elf; he was becoming fond of her. "Marny, can you please go to the Weasley's and invite them to Diagon Alley later today, tell them I'll bring Ron. Then go to the Grangers and tell them I'll be taking Hermione there, but since we haven't gotten our booklists, they will be able to take her then. And inform them of the Magical Guardianship. They need not worry about paying for her supplies. Then go to Neville Longbottom's and tell him the address. Give him an invite to the Alley as well. That's all."

Marny bowed before disappearing.

"Blimey Harry. You've certainly got this Lordship thing in the bag." Ron said, slightly impressed. "Wish we had a house-elf."

Harry smirked yet again. "Metal!"

Metal appeared and bowed to Harry. "Yes Milord?"

"Please choose three esteemed elves to go and serve the Most Noble and Welcoming Family of Weasley. Tell the elves they are doing a great service to me."

Metal smiled sadly before bowing and disappearing in a crack.

"You didn't have to Harry." He then paused, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry looked around before chuckling as he saw the Library door slightly ajar. He pointed to the door. "Library. It's nearly as big as the Hogwarts one, and that's all catalogued according to year, not including the Restricted section."

Ron chuckled along before looking at the plaque's mounted on the other doors.

"What's Training Room?"

He was looking at the door confused. Harry chuckled for must be the tenth time this morning. He went to the door and motioned for Ron to follow. He showed him around, and let him work on the close-combat dummy for half an hour. He himself practising with the hand-gun. He vowed he would take a trip to America and get a gun made especially for him.

After half-an-hour, he was surprised to see the close-combat zone with the score eighteen-zero to Ron. Ron smiled sheepishly. "Charlie's a dragon tamer; he trained all six of us in close-combat. He taught us a lot of stuff. Bill taught us how to get out of most body-binds. He used to petrify us and we had to go through the magic lines and unravel them in less than thirty seconds, we all got it down to at the least, twelve seconds."

"Impressive, do you want to try a hand-gun?"

Ron looked confused at the term.

"Come here. Now look at this." He showed him the gun.

"Now you hold it like this, aim, and pull the trigger. It releases a metal bullet, like a mini cannon." Ron seemed to understand.

"Ok, now take it and try."

He took it and did what Harry demonstrated. He wasn't quite ready for the backlash, but managed to keep the gun straight enough for his first time. Harry raised his eye-brows when he saw the bullet just a few inches away from the middle of the target.

"You seem to be pretty good at muggle combat techniques. Keep shooting, try to get specific on where you shoot, and then go onto the moving targets. I'll be doing some mock-duelling."

The two kept training until Hermione came in to see the cause of the noise. She was very surprised when she saw the contents of the training room. She started on the dodging dummies, only stopping to realise she needed some different clothes than the skirt and blouse she was wearing.

She called Marny, who on request, transfigured Hermione's clothes into a pair of purple leggings, and a black three-quarter length long-shirt. She got her Tesco converse trainers turned into a hardened version of ballerina pumps.

She was soon in the close-combat zone and getting little over half of her fights won. Harry had stopped duelling for a bit to watch her, as did Ron, who had just moved onto the hard moving targets. He had found that using the hand-gun was like second-nature to him. Both boys soon went back to what they were doing before stopping completely and getting a different change of clothes.

Harry was wearing a pair of grey combat trousers and a white t-shirt. Ron had borrowed a different pair of combat trousers in black and was wearing a loose shirt with no sleeves. They had both gotten a pair of thin plimsolls and had started using the weights.

Both boys were sweating when they finished. Hermione had kept up the close-combat and had just finished with a score of thirty-three to twelve, going to Hermione.

She came up to the boys. "Can I use the shower first? You two can have lunch while you wait." They both nodded, exhausted and hungry.

Hermione called Marny. "Yes Mr Harry's Ward?"

"Please make the boys a small, I mean, small buffet. But make sure they leave me a child's portion of food. Oh, and please just call me Hermione, or at the most Miss Granger.

Marny nodded. "Yes Miss Hermione." She disappeared in a crack as Hermione walked to the closet for some clothes before going to the main bathroom and taking a shower.

While she showered, the boys were feasting on a buffet of British meals. Marny kept taking away the bowls when they had a few spoons of food left, so Hermione got some. She would scold them when they tried taking it.

Hermione finished her shower, back in her own clothes, though she still wore the purple leggings and pumps. It was actually quite nice, if the boys thought so. Her white blouse and black skirt contrasted well against the bright purple. Her bushy hair was sleeker that before and she confided that Marny had given her some de-fizz. It lessened the frizzyness of her hair and if she kept it up for a week more, it would just be curly, not frizzy at all.

"So are we going to Diagon Alley then?"

Harry nodded, mouth full. He swallowed before answering. "Yeah. Marny said that Neville and the rest of the Weasley's would meet us beside the arch. I need to take you two, the twins, maybe Ginny, and Neville to two shops in Knockturn Alley though. We should get our letters from Hogwarts next week so be free to meet me at Jens."

Hermione and Ron looked warily at him. "Knockturn Alley's for dark people, and who's Jen?"

Harry just wiped his mouth. "This is why we need to go to Jens."

He grabbed their arms and apparated to the wall where the arch could appear. "Jens Transportation. She'll give you a crash course in apparition and basic portkey making. The other shop is a surprise."

He tapped the bricks on the wall and let the arch appear before walking with the other two towards the Alley. When they were out of sight, he changed his appearance to the alias he had used the day before. He then turned to Ron and changed his appearance. His hair was now a dirty brown and his skin was tanned and he was slightly taller. He changed Hermione as well. Her hair twisted into a top-knot and she got slightly taller. He also changed her eye-colour and her main facial-features.

He then pulled the Shadow cloak out and put it on. He carefully replicated it and gave two copies to his companions.

He walked them to Jens, where he reverted himself and his friends back. They stayed an hour before leaving. They had learnt to apparated and learnt the basics in portkey making. He then took them to Transformatio in Animal Tuum.

"Retour à nouveau? Vous avez apporté des amis que je vois. Eh bien, je vais les conduire dans le dos. Asseyez-vous là, M. Potter."

(Back again? You have made friends that I see. Well, I'll take them back. Sit down, Mr. Potter)

The old woman led them into the back where they did the same procedure he had. When they came out, he gave the woman some money and his friends turned into their Animagus forms. Hermione was a black kitten, while Ron was a black puma-lion hybrid cub. Harry turned into Cub and looked at his friends before leaving with them following closely behind.

They made their way through the Alley before going into a small alcove and turning back.

"My form is called Cub. Hermione, I think you should call yourself either Whiskers, Kitten or Claws. Ron, you were a black puma-lion cub. I think you could either call yourself Pummel, Pride, or Red-coat."

Ron looked confused until he saw a piece of red hair sticking down.

Hermione answered with a whisper. "Kitten." Ron answered a little louder. "Pummel."

"We should name our trio. I've heard people call us the Golden Trio before." The boys looked weirdly at Hermione. "When you are reading a book, people don't care if secrets and true gossip are heard by you."

They smiled akwardly at her for a second. "The Three Felines." Ron said. It was one of his odd spurts of wisdom he had every so often, but they still looked at him for a second before nodding.

"The Three Felines. For now. We may have a few others join. We do need our prankster body-guards." Harry said in an amused tone before leading them out of the dingy alley and into the popular street.

They walked towards the archway and soon spotted the familiar group of red-heads and Neville with a very familiar woman. They stared at the woman who had given them the Animagus potions before she gave them a silent shh with a finger to her lips.

"Hey Harry!" Neville shouted. "Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!"

The Weasley's shouted similar greetings. Arthur Weasley stepped forward and took Harry's hand. "Thank you, it was very kind of you." He smiled before shaking his hand.

"Mr Weasley, I was hoping to borrow the twins, and Ginny if you'd let me."

Mr Weasley seemed surprised, but nodded. "Bring them back in one piece." He shouted on the three to go with them.

"Hey Harry,"

"We were wondering,"

"where you are"

"taking us and our"

"little sister"

"on this fine day."

The twins said this without hesitation and a grin on their face.

Harry grinned back before answering. "We need Neville first, then we are going to get you to grab a hand of one of our trio and side-apparate away to our destination. NEVILLE!" He shouted.

Neville looked at Harry. "Yes?"

Harry grinned before speaking. "Grab my hand."

He nodded to Ron and Hermione. "Jens first."

As Neville took his hand, he grabbed Ginny's as well and quickly apparated to Jens back room.

Ron and Hermione were quick to follow with the twins in tow, who were grinning wildly. Then Jen walked in the room, seeing Harry, she smiled. "Another batch of friends for their own crash-course?"

He nodded and the trio sat down as they watched their four friends get their crash-courses. Harry and the trio knew Neville's grandmother was waiting in her shop for them to arrive. Harry was sure she would change her appearance for in case any of the four newbie's recognised her.

Two hours later, they could all do a decent apparition and Ron and Hermione had joined in when learning past the basics of portkey making.

They all went to their respected apparition partner and the trio apparated to the second shop, to find Neville's grandmother unchanged.

"Gran!" She ignored him and turned to Harry.

" Je suis convaincu plus d'amis sont à venir? Je vais parler à mon petit-fils plus tard, mais si vous pouviez, essayer de savoir s'il ya des liaisons Magic-sur lui. J'ai entendu parler de vous-même. S'il vous plaît savoir qu'il y avait une prophétie pour vous, mais aurait également signifié Neville. Pas de baguettes travaillé pour lui, afin qu'il utilise ses pères. Je m'attends à ce que votre cas est le même que le sien, mais plus sévère. Je vais me remettre au travail maintenant avant que mon petit-fils se souvient des leçons de français."

(I trust no more friends are coming? I shall talk to my grandson later, but if you could, try and find out if there are any Magic-Bindings on him. I heard about your own. Please know that there was a prophecy for you, but could have also meant Neville. No wands worked for him so he is using his fathers. I expect that your case is the same as his but more severe. I'll get back to work now before my grandson remembers some French lessons.)

She turned to the four bewildered teenagers and shushed them into a room and once more did the same procedure. Harry paid before they got out and talked to Lady Augusta Longbottom about Neville's school-life during the hour the four spent changing forms.

When the door opened, two dark red burmilla kitten's came tumbling out. The twins seemed to be having fun. Next came a small dark red jaguar cub. It seemed shy in the cat form so went to her older brothers and pawed them until they stopped playing and let her climb on their heads. Last out came a black lion cub. Neville padded up to his grandmother and sat down on his behind looking up.

His grandmother chuckled and patted his head. "Lions are brave. And you only need some more self-esteem to become the lion you truly are." She smiled briefly before turning to the trio again and nodding.

Harry whistled sharply before motioning to the door as they changed into their forms.

The seven felines followed closely in a three-one-three line. Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a triangular formation at the front, followed by Neville. Ginny followed close behind with the twin's side by side right behind her after they realised where they were.

When they came to the alcove, the trio went in an enlarged it enough for the rest to change back.

"Now before you start talking, you need a new nickname each. They have to be connected to your Animagus form. Mine is Cub, Hermione is Kitten, and Ron is Pummel. I think we all know how good Ron is at close-combat." Everyone nodded at that.

Ginny spoke first. "Furta and Fraus for the twins. It means trick and mischief. Fred can be Trick or Furta. George, Mischief or Fraus. We can use the Latin for our name when we need to sign something or make a Magical Statement. Cub and Kitten are the same, so use Panthera and Cattas. They mean panther and cat. Ron, Pummel would be the same, so use Colaphus. It means punch. I think with Neville as a lion he should be either Brave or Lion. Lion is Leo, and easier to say than Fortiter. I don't know what to call myself." All this from Ginny brought on awed stares, but everyone nodded. Harry thought about her in the minute of silence.

"Solertum. Clever. That's you all over, apart from the obvious Weasley stubbornness and Gryffindor courage." Everyone nodded.

Hermione was the next to speak."Panthera, Cattus, Colophus, Leo, Furta and Fraus, and Solertum. Latin. Cub, Kitten, Pummel, Lion, Trick and Mischief, and Clever. The Seven Felines."

Harry then went out of the alcove with everyone following behind. They turned around the bend to find themselves facing Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you young one's doing in Knockturn Alley I wonder?"

"Please Lord Malfoy, would you let us pass. Hasn't Draco told you about my recent Emancipation to ten houses?"

Lucius Malfoy seemed to pale. "He didn't. Might I ask which houses? Or better yet, your formal title?"

Harry's face split into a grin before turning into a very regal look. "I am His Highness, Crown Prince of the Wizarding World, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, LeFay, Merlin and Pendragon, and Magical Guardian to Hermione Jean Granger." He ended this by clearing his throat and looking at Lucius Malfoy's pale face, he even seemed a little green.

"And I'm twelve."

Malfoy literally blinked his eyes in amazement.

"Now if you would kindly step out of the way so my companions and I may pass." The tall man gave a low bow before stepping out the way.

The group made their way past the pale man and were about to search for the Weasley's when seven Hogwarts owl's flew onto each shoulder and held out their letters.

They all took them and read them quickly. Harry was pleased to see some changes to the first letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress – Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin – Second Class)**

**Dear Lord Potter, **

**Please be aware that of you recent Lordship you have full access to where ever you want, even Hogsmead. Also you are reminded that the train still leaves at eleven sharp on the 1****st**** of September.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Professor Filius Flitwick**

**Charms Professor and New Deputy to the Headmistress.**

Harry smiled at the thought of the tiny Professor, the read the booklist. It contained the second level book for Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. But over half the booklist was made out of about seven books by Gilderoy Lockhart. They all seemed so fake.

He looked to Flourish and Blotts and sighed as he saw a sign saying 'Book-Signing by Gilderoy Lockhart All Day Today'.

"Did you see the booklist Harry?" Hermione said, looking to him. He nodded tiredly before remembering the keys for the twins.

"Furta, Fraus!" He chucked them both a key before explaining. "That key will give you entry to all my vaults except one, don't take over two thousand galleons though."

The twins stared at the keys before grinning and attaching them to a chain around their necks. Harry turned to Neville.

"Your gran asked me to take you to see if you've got any Magic-Bindings around your Magical Core. Go and wait for me at Gringotts, or better yet, ask the Goblins yourself to get them to check. Hey, you could even ask to be emancipated, we'll get your books for you Leo." Neville nodded thoughtfully before turning towards Gringotts.

Harry turned to the rest of his companions.

"Let's go get our books."

The seven of them headed towards the shop and pushed passed everyone till they were near the front.

A man with wavy blond hair and a large smile was talking to the crowd.

"Why thank you Miss Vane that is very kind of you to give me this lovely perfume."

A reporter pushed passed Harry. "Move, this is for the Daily Prophet."

Lockhart seemed to catch sight of Harry and said his name which got the crowd staring. The reporter flashed a picture as Lockhart pulled him to stand beside him.

"Now as young Harry here walked into this bookshop, he thought he'd just be getting his books. No, he will have the fine pleasure of having me all year round as Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor!" A great deal more clapping and whooping followed this announcement as Harry realised what he said.

"NO! I will not have you blond-haired ponce in my Castle!"

Lockhart laughed at this. "Harry, Harry. However big your fame is, it does not give you the right to own the castle." He laughed a Harry finally got away.

"No, but being the heir to all four founders does. I, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby ban Gilderoy Lockhart from entering Hogwarts Castle and remove him from his place as Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor! So Mote it be!"

On every booklist, all the Lockhart books faded away and were replaced with Defence Against the Dark Art's: Year whatever that person was in.

Everyone in the crowd hushed down as he said his words. Harry looked at the booklist and bought his friend their copy and left the bookshop, ignoring the stares everyone gave him as people started giving back the books.

The group of people came back to the archway where Arthur, Molly and Percy Weasley stood waiting.

"There you all are! I've been worried sick, it's been four hours! And now we need to return Percy's DADA books! Percy, would you be a dear and go back home through the floo once you're done? It looks like I need to get your siblings the rest of their supplies."

Percy replied with a curt nod and stalked off, nose in the air.

Mrs Weasley was about to shout at her kids when Harry started whispering to her.

"We've been on a crash-course in apparition and something else they will show you if you are nice and don't blow your temper, 'cause it's not strictly speaking legal." She nodded dumbly before Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Come to my place the night of the thirty-first." He nodded to them before putting on the Shadow cloak and going to a battered Magical Antiques shop.

The door squeaked as he opened it. He smiled at that. He knew the owner could easily fix it, but either couldn't be bothered, or didn't mind.

An old man who looked distinctly like Ollie Ollivander hobbled over.

"I am Lord Ollivander. Owner of 'Mystic Antiques and Treasure's'. What can I do for you, young sir?"

Harry took the hood off. "I need a pensieve and all the books on the Forgotten Way of Wandless Magic."

Lord Ollivander smiled and made a motion for Harry to follow. He went back down the aisle and in between a pair of wardrobes. Harry noted them as Vanishing Cabinets.

He followed the old man to a large cabinet filled with all sorts of bowls engraved with runes.

"Glass, stone, silver, or pure magic. The glass is unbreakable but can only hold so much. It is cheap. The stone is also unbreakable and can hold many, many memories, but once placed, and memories added, it cannot be moved. The magic is too much for it to be moved. This is a little higher-priced than the glass. The silver is the most commonly bought. It can hold a lot of memories, but it is easily to lose or disrupt memories as it is transportable. It is expensive. The pure magic is our highest price. It is of old magic, held together with the energy that it collects over time. It is transportable, can hold a high amount of memories, but it can only be used by the person storing memories. No memories from other people can be added. It is a thousand galleons."

"Nine-fifty." Harry haggled.

"No lower than nine-ninety."

"Done." He pulled out his Pendragon card. When the owner saw the seal he chuckled heartily and bowed.

"I heard your Mote in Flourish. That dandy is such a liar. The only thing he's good at is memory charms. I'd ask you as a favour to get that blond ponce prosecuted."

Harry laughed along as he nodded and took the card back after the man wrote the number in the air and poke the card.

Lord Ollivander waved his wand at a small box in the corner of the cupboard.

"Just add a memory and it will key to you."

Harry thought about the face Dudley made when he figured out what the comment he made about the toilet never having anything as bad as his face in it, that it might be sick.

He raised his wand and copied it into a blue strand. His wand held onto it until he let it go and the wand appeared in his holster.

He heard the man chuckle. "Ollie made you a special holster then? He created that about two centuries ago, only ever had to make it once before." Seeing Harry's bewildered look. "Ollie is my little brother. I'm Onner Ollivander. We are both in our three-hundreds. I am three-hundred and eighty four, while Ollie is three years my junior. He took on the family business as Wand-makers. As I took my place as Head of House Ollivander, it was tasking, to say the least. I set myself as an antique collector in my old age. The Ollivanders are known to be notorious to be about four hundred before they die. And this is where we part, unless you want the vanishing cabinets?"

Harry blinked and nodded, giving him the Pendragon card once again.

"Call a pair of house elves to take them to their desired location."

He called Marny and Metal. "Put one in the sitting room, the other in the alcove in Gryffindor Common Room. Put a notice-me-not on it. Key it so only those of The Seven Felines may see it, then inform them discreetly of its existence and not to bother with it."

The nodded and vanished with the cabinets.

Harry nodded to Onner and left the shop, his hood drawn so it didn't blow off in the wind. As soon as he stepped off the small porch, he apparated home.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry made his way back up the Alley towards Gringotts. He contemplated his new power. It was exhilarating. When he had put the Rings on, he had felt the knowledge of old customs, etiquette, decrees, secrets and overwhelming memories of the former Bearers. He actually had to restrain himself when talking, so he didn't slip into what he named, the Diplomatic Politician voice. When his mind had taken in all the customs and etiquette, he had to struggle to act like the twelve-year-old he was. He had matured. No doubt plagued his mind about that.

With all this, he now had long-forgotten spells, potion recipe's and over a hundred Bearer's specific memories. The one's he enjoyed the best were that of the Post-Crucio Potion. It returned the drinker to their former state. He had a memory from the Black family that Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity. He would tell Neville after his own emancipation.

He walked calmly up the steps of the marble building. Neville waited at the door.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Leo. Let's get a goblin."

They walked inside. The goblins bowed to Harry as he nodded to them before stopping. He clicked his fingers and Griphook came forward from the crowd.

"Milord. What is it that I can do for you today?" He bowed at the end of his words.

"Griphook, this is my friend, Neville Longbottom. His grandmother wishes that he be checked for Magic-Bindings, and that he be emancipated. If you would call the Longbottom's Family Banker, it would be good."

Griphook nodded before calling out in Gobbledegook, which Harry remembered was actually called Cobolorum. It was Latin for Goblin.

As soon as he finished calling out in Cobolorum, a goblin came out from the crowd, first bowing to Harry before bowing to Neville.

"I am Grinder, the Longbottom Family Banker. Griphook conveyed your request. If Mr Longbottom would follow me, we will fulfill your wishes."

Neville followed the Goblin quickly through the same doors Harry had come out of. He expected the same ritual would be performed.

He turned to Griphook. "Is there a Potions Lab in Gringotts I could use? An ancestor has given me a potion that will bring Neville's parents out of Insanity."

Griphook seemed surprised but led him to a large cave with all sorts of ingredients set along the walls.

Harry immediately got to work. It took him a total of fourteen minutes to make it.

He quickly checked to see if Neville had come out. He hadn't. Griphook informed him Neville had even stronger Bindings on him than Harry did. So strong that the Ring could not remove them. It would take another hour before they were all off.

Harry took the chance to go to St Mungo's.

The bare dummy in the window made him chuckle. "I'm here to cure Alice and Frank Longbottom." The dummy's finger made a portal which Harry stepped through with ease. He was confronted with a line leading to the reception. He waited several minutes before he came to the desk.

"I'm here to cure Alice and Frank Longbottom. Where is the room they stay in?"

The receptionist seemed to blink for a minute.

"Third floor, room A12."

Harry nodded to her before making his way up.

The white floors and walls made Harry shivered. He had never liked Hospitals. It took him ten minutes before he arrived at the correct room.

When he saw the couple, he restrained his sad look enough to smile and turn to the permanent nurse.

"My ancestors had a potion to return Post-Crucio victims to their former state. I have it here."

He held the potion up for her to see before turning to the couple. They seemed to have understood a little of what he said because their arms were reaching out towards him. He smiled as he uncorked the bottle and slipped some of the mixture into their mouths.

They both started glowing as they started transforming to what they had been like before.

Alice had brown hair once more, and was what she looked like in Harry's memories from the Black family, except for the loss of weight and a few wrinkles. Frank had a few minor differences. His hair was greying a bit and he had more pronounced wrinkles than his wife.

Harry edged closer to the couple as they stared at themselves.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

The two looked at him before they started speaking. "H-h-harry? Wh-wh-where's Neville?"

Harry smiled at them before transfiguring their Hospital clothes to something respectable in society.

"Yes, it's me. Neville is getting Magic-Bindings taken off as getting emancipated has brought them to the surface. We are both twelve. It is the fiteenth of August, 1992."

Alice and Frank nodded before smiling and getting to their feet and smothering Harry in a hug.

"I'm your god-mother you know? Can we get signed out know, I want to see my not-so-baby-boy."

Harry chuckled before he released himself from their embrace. He coughed and stood straight.

"I, His Highness, Lord Harry James Potter, hereby declare Alice and Frank Longbottom fit to be released from St Mungo's Hospital. Let it also be known that Frank Longbottom shall once again sit in the Wizengamot in place of his son Lord Neville Longbottom. So Mote it be."

A white light glowed on his palm as he said this.

He smiled as Frank felt the power as his son's representative on the Wizengamot flow into him.

"Well let's get you to Gringotts. Alice, your wand is in your bedside tables, Frank, Neville has your's." They retrieved there wands, on which Harry grabbed their hands and apparated to Gringotts.

Everyone gasped on seeing the two adults. A few even cried.

Then Neville came in.

The Ring had made some significant changes. His baby fat was gone and was replaced with muscle. He had gotten taller and his figure more masculine. Harry could see by the way he walked that he had received etiquette.

He gasped when he saw his parents.

"Neville." Frank said smiling.

"We're back darling." Alice said, before she ran to her son and gave him a hug. Neville hugged her back and started to cry as his father joined them.

Harry watched on, smiling at the scene. He quietly disapparated with a Pop. He disapparated in front of his flat door. Opening it, he made his way to the Office.

He went onto the computer, which had runes painted on to change the magic in the air into electricity.

Harry quickly found what he wanted and ordered it to have an engraving set into the hilt. It would arrive in a week. He got another for Ron, but with a different engraving.

He got Hermione and Ginny a different thing, which also held engravings. He did the same for the twins, but their engravings were the same. Harry also got something for Neville, but his engraving was something entirely different from the others.

Harry sighed as he finished ordering the presents for his group of friends. He knew that they were all skilled in what he was getting them all. Even if they didn't admit it to anyone else.

"Marny!" Marny appeared instantly.

"Yes sir?"

He chuckled at the elf. "Marny, I need you to perform a special house-elf magic. I need you to copy the entirety of the library and place the information in my mind-library."

He breathed deeply as Marny widened her eyes with amazement. He saw her slip into what could be called, ordering tone.

"Sir, you needs to let me into your mind before I is doing this. I cannot say if it will be painful for you to have."

Harry nodded slowly before getting up and sitting on the floor in front of her.

She placed her long fingers on his forehead and started chanting in house-elf language. He felt a presence in his mind and went to his mind-library. Marny stood there, hands touching a rune in the air.

"Sir, when I is taking my's fingers off this rune, all the knowledge in the library will appear in your's mind-library."

Mind-Harry nodded his head and Marny took her fingers off the floating rune. Harry was taken aback by all the books that appeared in the empty shelves beside him. He felt all the knowledge stow itself in the back of his mind.

In the physical world, he breathed deeply as Marny took her fingers off his forehead. Her hands were glowing a golden glow. He felt Marny's happiness.

"Sir! Oh this feels so good! House-elves have not used their magic this much in over a thousand years!"

Harry was quick to notice her speech. "Marny, you're speaking properly."

Marny seemed surprised with this revelation and beamed.

"Sir, would you let us house-elves use our magic all the time?!"

Harry chuckled and brought his palm up.

"I do solemnly approve that my house-elves may use their magic for anything else. This includes learning and anything else they may be able to do, as long as it doesn't endanger anyone's lives."

He suddenly felt the presence of all his house-elves in his office. They were all over the room.

"We thank you sir! You are the first wizard ever to let us use our power!" They shouted this to him before they all disappeared in a conjoined crack.

Harry laughed out loud at the fact the house-elves had just said. He briefly pondered what they would do before he stood up and went to the training room locker-room.

He changed into some grey combats and a white t-shirt. He didn't wear any shoes.

He went into the training room and started in the combat zone.

Harry went to the aim-range in the corner after winning ten rounds with the dummy. He practised his aim with the guns, knives and bow and arrow. He soon went onto the weights and running machine.

This was soon a regular thing throughout the next week.

He would go to the training room and would stay there for hours on end, only stopping for food, sleep, and toilet brakes.

The Seven Felines kept contact over the week, coming round once or twice. The Weasely's usually came together. He found himself correct in guessing their talents.

Hedwig, Amissa, and Una laid around during the week of waiting. Only getting up to eat and, in Hedwig's case, send letters.

On the eighth day after Neville and his parents were reunited, his gifts arrived.

Harry studied them all intently before using port-keyed letters to tell the rest of the Felines to come.

They all arrived within minutes of his letters appearing.

"So Harry"

"what is going on?"

"You seem"

"to be hiding"

"several boxes"

"on the"

"kitchen table."

The twins said this with grins and pointing fingers. Everyone grinned at their antics.

"My dear Felines. I do have, now no refusal, some special gifts." He waved his arm towards the boxes. They all made their way to the box which had their name on it.

Harry opened his own box. In it was a Desert Eagle 50 Caliber Pistol. The words 'sperare'. Hope in Latin. He looked around at the rest in his group. Ron had also gotten a pistol. Though his said 'sequi lumen'. Follow the Light.

He had gotten Hermione and Ginny two matching sets of daggers. They were pure silver with a black dragon hide handle cover. You could attach them to your thighs or your upper arms.

Hermione's daggers were both engraved with the words 'intelligentibus lucror'. Intelligent people win. Harry could feel her eyes looking at him with mirth. At least she had found it funny.

Ginny was another matter though. Her words said 'Semper amare wins'. Love always wins. Harry knew that Hermione was asking Ginny for the proper translation, who had studied Latin more thoroughly than she did.

Fred and George had utility belt filled with supplies for any prank, or raid, they wanted to do. He had given them silver dog tags. One had their names and nicknames. Both in English and Latin. While the other held the sentence 'Geminos voluntas semper triumpharet super omnem terminus.' Twins will always triumph over every boundary.

He had gotten Neville a sword. It was a beautiful thing. It was about a meter in length. The pommel held a ruby engraved with the Longbottom seal and the blade had words that Neville would take to heart.

A fortitudine fortis agere cum populo timuit populus a metus.

Courage comes from people who are brave enough to act while afraid, not from people with no fear.

Everyone was staring at the gifts. Once they had gotten around their beauty, they went to the training room. The twins started going through every pouch on their belts and were practically giddy.

Harry smiled at their antics and went to the training room.

Neville was using the new sword-fighting ring, and Ron was trying out his new gun on the advanced aiming-range. Hermione and Ginny were both working together in the combat zone against the dummies on the advanced level.

Harry chuckled and went to work on the dueling platform. They hadn't realized they all had muggle weapons. Even Neville's sword was based on medieval designs.

"So how do you like your gifts?" Harry shouted after everyone had gotten the hang of handling their weapons.

"They're brilliant mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione said a 'thank you Harry", in unison.

"These utility,"

"belts are"

"very"

"appreciated."

The twins made everyone laugh as Neville talked.

"I don't think we can thank you enough." Harry chuckled and started using the advanced moving target.

"All I ask for in return is that you learn how to handle them and carry them with you at all times. And never abandon each other. Oh, Marny!"

Marny appeared in front of him in a crack. "Yes sir?"

"Please could you teach us how to elf-apparate? I also need a boggert. We need to face our fears."

Marny seemed ecstatic. "Oh, yes, yes Sir! Marny would love to help the Felines elf-apparate."

The group laughed a little as Marny peered at them with fascination. "You's all need training clothes on. Marny will get training clothes for the red-heads and Lord Longbottom."

She left with a crack, and moments later, came back with four neat piles of clothes. She handed two pairs of grey skinny jeans to the twins along with a two pair of white plimsolls and two white t-shirts to the twins. She then handed Ginny clothes almost identical to Hermione's, except different colour's. Her leggings were white and her long shirt was dark red. She gave Neville a pair of dark green combats and a forest-green t-shirt, along with some plimsolls.

A chorus of thank yous went ignored as she waved them to the changing rooms attached to the training room.

The group soon changed, all admiring the outfits she gave them. Hermione, Ron and Harry changed within a minute of the others gaining their new training clothes.

Marny made them stand in a line below the dueling platform, she stood upon it.

"Now, elf-apparation is different in only one way. With wizard-apparation, you force yous selves through magic currents. Magic currents are like ley-lines. Elves travel upon the currents, while yous force yous selves through. I is giving you magic sight so yous see before yous apparate."

She clicked her fingers and the group started seeing blue lines all around the room.

"What you is seeing is magic currents. When yous apparate, think of a current and ride it till yous reach yous destination. You's start on this platform and travel to the end."

She got them to each travel along the currents with ease. After half and hour, they could all travel around London without exhaustion.

Marny was smiling when they hugged her. They all vowed to use elf-apparation from then-on. Only using normal apparition when they had to side-apparate, as it was impossible to do with other wizards. Only the elves could side-apparate.

After this, they all went back to training when Ginny had an idea.

"I've got a friend, Luna Lovegood. She could join us."

Harry pondered the idea.

"If you want her to join us, would you be able to take her to Knockturn Alley? Then teach her elf-apparation?"

Ginny nodded before apparating away.

**(Ginny's trip with Luna for a bit)**

She travelled through the currents with eased till she saw Luna's house. She quickly dropped off of them and walked to her house. It was a rather unusual house. It was rightfully called the Raven's Nest.

She walked through the small purple gate and walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a minute before Luna answered.

Luna had white wavy hair, and was about the same height as Ginny.

"Oh, hello Ginevra. What is it you want or need from me today?" She said this in a dreamy voice that made Ginny smile.

"Grab my hand."

Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny apparated to Transformatio in Animal Tuum.

Neville's gran came up to Ginny as she landed on the small porch and took Luna to the back.

"It's a hundred galleons for this you know."

Ginny just smiled and took out her personal purse. When Harry had transferred money to the Weasley vault, they had been given one hundred and fifty galleons for their new annual pocket money.

She counted out the coins and gave them to Augusta and waited ten minutes till a dark purple mountain-lion cub came out.

Luna quickly changed back to her original dreamy self and came up to Ginny.

"Thank you Ginevra. Is there any other shops in Knockturn Alley we are going to?"

Ginny nodded and turned into her red jaguar cub and made to go out. Luna quickly turned into her mountain lion cub.

The girls made their way down the street and into Jens.

Jen smiled as they turned back. She nodded to Ginny before taking Luna for fifteen minutes or so. Luna came back with a smile on her face.

Ginny stood up from the chair she was on before taking Luna's hand and apparating outside Harry's apartment. Luna seemed to be blinded.

"Ginevra, if this place is under the Fidilius charm, you need to give me an address."

Ginny quickly relayed the address before letting her in.

**(Back to normal)**

Marny quickly went to the door where Luna was and taught her how to elf-apparate. She seemed a natural at it, and was finished in less than ten minutes.

Harry smiled as he took in the girl. "Welcome to the Felines Luna. Let's see your Animagus form."

Luna smiled and complied, earning a few whistles. She changed back after a minute of them staring at her purple coat.

"It is nice to meet you Harry Potter, it is nice to see you as well Neville. I have seen the twins and Ronald before, but I don't know who your nice friend is. The nargles seem to be swarming near her head."

The Weasely's seemed used to her weird ending as they just introduced Hermione.

"Yes. The Nargles are swarming around you, but they seem to be disappearing every time you look at your friends. Your narrow-mindness is ebbing away. You will soon become a mischief-maker like the twins."

Hermione didn't seem put-out in the least, which unfortunately made the twins exchange a grin.

Harry explained the group and all the things she needed to know about him to Luna. She told him and Hermione a bit about her life in exchange.

"Know we need to know your muggle weapon preference."

Luna put on a small smile. "I take well to either a bow or staff. Daddy trained me with the staff when I was little so I could defend myself after I got pushed in the River Severen."

The group seemed surprised but an angry spark had ignited in their hearts. They all felt for the girl. She was like Ginny, but fragile. It wasn't a surprise for Luna when Hermione stroked her hair in condolence.

"Well we'll get you a staff and a bow and arrows are in the training room if you want to practice. I'll get you custom made ones if you can impress us."

Luna nodded and made her way to the training room. Marny gave her a training outfit on the way. It was the same as Ginny's and Hermione's, except in her leggings were sky-blue and her shirt was a bright silvery yellow.

The rest of the group went to the living room and played Exploding Snap for a while until Luna called out for Harry in a dreamy shout.

Harry went to the training room where he found Luna on the advanced moving targets with all her arrows in the bulls-eye.

"Wow. I am definitely getting you a custom bow and arrow set. Metal!"

Metal appeared in front of him and bowed politely. "Milord?"

"Metal, is Merlin's staff real?" Metal raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded. "Can you get it please and give it to Luna here?" Metal nodded and apparated away. He came back after a minute with a long purple case with Merlin's seal on the front.

"Sir must give it to Miss Moon. It would hurt her if she tried to take it without your permission."

Harry nodded and opened the case slowly.

The staff was about two meters long. It had intricate runes depicting the words power, stamina, and protection. It was of a black-ash and the end was carved like tree roots around a white power-stone.

Harry picked it up and felt the power in the item. He had no doubt that the girl beside him could handle it. He gave it to her and you could literally see the power between the item and the girl. The power stone was seeping a gold light which Luna was absorbing, making her skin glow an unearthly white. Gold swirled in her blue eyes.

"Thank you Harry, I will take care of it."

Harry nodded as she started sparring the training dummy. She was a natural at it and soon the whole group came to watch. Harry left for the office after she finished with eighty-nil to her in the combat zone.

He ordered an exquisite bow. It was made of white-ash imbedded with blue-willow. The arrows were made of the same with pure silver arrow-heads and the ends were adorned with single blue-bird feathers. He had Marny pick it up immediately, who was more than happy.

(A/N Bow and Arrows are like Hunger Games bow and arrow, except with colours and made of wood)

Luna seemed a little in awe at the gift. He had also personally seen to it that the bow had the words 'Somnia potest venire verum si vis durum satis'. Dreams can come true if you wish hard enough.

Luna gave him a small hug, which also stymied the effect of the group's protectiveness. Harry knew that she was what the group considered the little sister in this.

"You are Verus. True. The Felines cannot be called the seven felines, nor the eight. It doesn't fit right."

The group pondered this for a few minutes before someone answered.

"The Bandit-Cat's. In latro-feles." Everyone nodded.

"Now I've got to mind the Marauders Map." Harry said unintentionally.

"Wait,"

"did Harry"

"just say"

"he needs to find"

"the Marauders Map?"

The twins ended this by flourishing a piece of parchment. Harry grinned and grabbed it.

"Prongslet needs his dad and uncles map" Everyone watched in amazement as it answered back.

"My dear Prongslet, Uncle Padfoot is delighted you found our map"

"Uncle Moony hopes you are well."

"Daddy Prongs hopes you are happy and have claimed your birthright"

"Uncle Wormtail wishes that you follow our next instructions carefully and that you keep your friends close by."

"Uncle Moony agrees with Wormtail. Please put your wand on the map and say 'Ipsos damnari, at hic tibi formam necesse agnoscere.'"

"Uncle Padfoot wishes that you get a Latin dictionary in the form of a friend to translate this before you do it."

"Daddy Prongs agrees, as the words will disappear if you say them properly."

"Uncle Wormtail wishes you good luck in finding new places to add to the map. The incantation to add them is 'effingo loco isto in nostra duxi ductor'. It means 'copy this place into our esteemed guide'."

"The Marauders wish you good luck Prongslet, and that you should find Moony Junior, and Wormy-kid."

The twins seemed to hyperventilate before turning to Ginny.

"Translate."

Ginny put on a smug smile before going over the words. "It says 'Personality be damned, I need you all here in at least a form of recognition'."

Harry got out his new wand form his holster with a click of his fingers and put his wand on the map.

"Ipsos damnari, at hic tibi formam necesse agnoscere"

The map started glowing and four small shapes appeared in a ghostlike form in front of them.

One of them was short and had a rat-like face. Another had lots of scars. Another had shoulder-length hair and seemed pretty handsome, but the one that caught his eyes was the last man.

He looked like another Harry, but with hazel eyes.

"Harry!" They all shouted. Harry was staring at his father. "Is mum like you guys?"

They all looked at him sadly and shook their heads.

They quickly explained the map and properly introduced themselves.

"I am Prongs, or James Potter. The small man beside me is Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew. This guy beside me is Sirius Black, or Padfoot. The last guy is our clever guy, Remus Lupin or Moony."

He pointed to them in turn before turning back to them. "And who might your friends be?"

"Panthera, Cattus, Colophus, Leo, Furta and Fraus, Solertum, and our newest member, Verus. That's our nickname in Latin, courtesy of Solertum. In English they would be: Cub, Kitten, Pummel, Lion, Trick and Mischief, Clever, and True. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George, Ginny, and Luna."

Remus looked impressed. "That's pretty clever; I see where you got your name Ginny. Now, onto business." He turned to Sirius.

"You need to get to the Room of Requirement. If you don't know where it is, shame on you. Get a Hogwarts House-elf to show you. To them it's the Come and Go room. Ask for the Marauder's Den. I would get Ginny to go through Moony's journals of the pranks we did, and how we did them. Then go to Peeves and say 'Novum praedatoribus ortos'. It's a password. He'll join you on your pranks and make them worthwhile." He seemed pretty proud of it. That was when Peter steeped forward.

"You'll then need to go to the Kitchens and say the same thing. It may not seem like it, but the house-elves used to be just like poltergeists before the contract was made. Mischievous. They'll gladly help you prank using the food. Another thing, each founder had chambers. We found Slytherin's but you need to be a Parseltongue to open it. Ravenclaw made a sliding bookcase in the library near the restricted section. You need to get the Sorting Hat to help with that, he makes a new password every seven years. He'll have changed it when you all, minus Luna, Ginny, and the twins started Hogwarts. To call the hat, say 'Archie' boy, we need some assistance when you get into the RoR. He allowed us to tinker with his calling system. He'll only answer in the RoR. Oh, and my real self right now is hiding in his rat Animagus form. In Ron's room. I became James and Lily's secret keeper. Everyone else thought it was Sirius. I became a Death-Eater. I betrayed my friends. The only person in the Wizengamot you can trust for definite is Amelia Bones."

Shouts of 'scabber' came from the Weasely's.

The four mini-ghosts smiled grimly.

"Now, finally, you need to activate the hidden part of the map. Unfortunately, you need blood from a relative of one of us. That means you Harry. The only other people apart from the three living versions of us, is Sirius's bastard children. He was a real ladies-man." Moony said this while smirking at Sirius, who hit him upside the head.

James stepped forward, looking at the Weasley twins.

"You know where the passages are? The one under the Whomping Willow is for Remus when he turns into a werewolf. A simple freezing charm or a prick in the middle of that knot on the bark will freeze it for a minute and a half. The other passages that are blocked for definite can be marked as blocked on the map with a simple point of a wand. Say 'blocked in Latina and it'll mark itself as blocked from then on." The Twins nodded in unison. The marauder-ghosts then put their hands on each other's shoulders and started muttering in Latin.

The group watched as they became life-sized. When they finished chanting they jumped into the air and faced them all.

"We are now poltergeists. We will stay in Hogwarts with Peeves. Don't worry about our identities. When the real Peter is captured and Sirius is released from his cell in Azkaban, we will show ourselves to everyone. We'll go now; we'll see you in the RoR on the second of September after curphew." With that, they all tipped their imaginary hat's and disappeared with a pop.

Everyone was flabberghasted, but set to work. Harry cut his finger and let the blood drip on the map. New passage-ways and rooms appeared. Fred and George set about putting the 'blocked' signs on the buggered passageways they knew about.

After sitting on the couches for an hour talking, they all used the elf-apparation to get home. The Weasley's were getting Pettigrew out of Ron's room and taking him to Amelia Bones, and Luna was going to tell her dad the things she could tell him about. Harry knew she would teach him elf-apparation, it seemed to be a natural thing for the Lovegood's.

Hermione was going home and telling her parents about a few things, she was also going to see if they could travel along the currents.

Neville was keeping a lot to himself, but would tell his parents and gran about a few things he now knew.

Harry went to the training room and trained with the throwing knives for a while, until Marny told him it was passed nine in the evening. He went to bed, dreaming about his father's new form as a poltergeist. He dreamed of his mother. But most of all, he dreamed of his new life as a Bandit-Cat. He slept with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days. Harry woke with the thought in his head. Five day's till Hogwarts. He made a list of things to get done. When he had gone to Onner's for the books on Wandless Magic, he hadn't gotten them; he had to get them today. He had to take the rest of the group to get checked for Magic-Bindings, them get them all a custom wand.

He got up from his bed and made his way over to the wardrobe. He got a red dress-shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Then got a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse high-tops.

He went to the Office and wrote notes for the rest of the Bandit-Cats.

_Bandit-Cats,_

_Meet me at Gringotts at eleven_

_Panthera_

He got Marny to use house-elf teleporting to send the letters. He got her to put a spell on them as well. They would disintegrate after they read them.

Harry made his way to the kitchen after getting Marny to send them. Marny had already made him pancakes with maple syrup. He ate them then checked the time with a quick _tempus_. Half-ten.

Harry made his way to what was named 'The Memory Room'. He had stored the pensieve there. He stored a copy of each memory he had gained form the Rings. Pretty satisfied, he used elf-apparation to travel to outside Onner's shop.

Harry made his way inside, where he met with Onner, who had guessed his endeavour. Harry got Marny to copy the books and put the copies in the library, while putting the originals in his Pendant-Trunk. When it turned eleven, he made his way to Gringotts. Hermione, Luna and Neville were waiting for him. When he reached the steps, the four Weasely's cracked into existence beside them.

The eight of them made their way into Gringotts. When they made it inside, Harry called Griphook, who took the Weasely's, Luna, and Hermione to the cave.

"Hey Neville." Harry motioned outside, on which Neville acted and followed him out of the building.

"We need you to get a new wand." Neville seemed to shrink back at this, but followed him none-the-less.

They made their way into the shop, on which Ollie came out of the shelves and nodded to Harry.

"I suspect you want me to make him a custom wand?" Harry answered by nodding. Ollie summoned the barrels and made Neville do the same as Harry did less than two week's ago.

Neville's wand was just as complicated as Harry's. He got golden-oak, blood-tears of a Hungarian Horntail, a copper-coated gold with the runes of protection and leadership. He also got a strand of a black-unicorn hair. Black-unicorn's were rare. They were unicorns that felt so sorrowful for the places they lived in, that they absorbed the darkness into themselves. It was what made their coats so black.

His wand was the same as Harry's, if a different colour. He got a golden dragon-hide holster.

Neville seemed much more cheerful as they made their way back to Gringotts. When they reached the marble steps, they came face-to-face with the rest of the Bandit-Cats. They were all furious.

Ginny was the only one calm enough to explain, even Luna was furious.

"The old coot put a spell on us so any magical surroundings drew Magic from us all. Luna's mum was a spell inventor, so she had the most magic drawn out. The wards on her mother's stuff are pretty powerful. Her family always thought she didn't do Accidental Magic because she was so in control. Look at the signs on the shops and you'll understand."

The two boys did so and were surprised to see that the signs were literally shaken with a hidden anger. They both realised the reason Luna was being so quiet was that she was controlling her magic.

Harry turned to the Weasely's. "At least we know why Ron was rubbish at most spells. Come on, all of you."

The group made their way to Ollivander's quickly. They could all feel Luna would break if she didn't focus soon.

Ollie understood as soon as they entered the store and took Luna to the barrels straight away.

Her wand was unique. She got purple-willow, a strand of her own hair coupled with a vela hair. The metal she got was blue malachite with Runes of control and light.

Hermione got her wand next. Grey-birch, werewolf fur, star-steel with runes of learning, power, and control.

Ginny's was red-chestnut, griffon feather and shadow-wolf blood; ebony with runes of the wise, power, and protection.

Ron's wand was made of yellow-ash, lion tail-fur and griffon tear; white-steel with runes of strategy and power.

The twins got the same wand-types, except that the mermaid scales were from different mermen. They were black-pine, mermaid scales, black-plated zinc with runes of co-operation and power etched in. Brother-wands.

He gave them holsters that suited their wands, all different dragon-hides.

The group all compared wands, finding them to light up in a pale white light when they all touched. Ollivander couldn't touch them when they were all joined. They found that when one casted a spell, all the wands helped by lending power from their owners.

They left the shop with a thank you to Ollivander before going to Madam Malkin's.

Madam Malkin came up to them and bowed to Harry and Neville before speaking. "What can I get you all?"

Harry answered for the entire group. "We need matching uniforms. One's that are goods for duelling. Preferably in acromantula silk with dragon-hide over-throws."

She bowed her head before getting them trussed up.

In the end, the woman were wearing out-fits similar to their training suits. They all wore charcoal-grey leggings with a black long-top with three-quarter-length arms. They wore black leather thin boots. They went up to near their knees and the properties made it so it hardly felt like you were wearing them.

The boys wore black skinny-jeans with shoes the same material and properties of the girl's boots. They wore tight black tops that showed off the shape of their muscles.

They all got black dragon-hide throw armour. They got a sleeve-less hide-top, shin guards and bracers, along with stick-on thigh-bracers.

The Bandit-Cats decided on an emblem. A small white cat sitting on a crescent moon sat on the backs of their shirts in the top-left corner.

Ron and Harry got gun-holsters for their waists and Neville got a holder stuck to his dragon-hide armour for his sword. The girls already had thigh holsters. Luna got a holder for her staff and bow to fit into snugly attached to the back of her armour like Neville. Her quiver stuck to her upper right thigh.

Madam Malkin gained just over four hundred galleons that day.

When they left the store, Harry got Marny to make the clothing and armour grow with them, it would last a lifetime.

When it came up to midday, the Bandit-Cats departed home in their new armour.

Just as Harry was about to leave, a voice called his name. A voice he most certainly did not want to hear.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Albus Dumbledore striding up to meet him.

"Harry, m'boy! The wards along your house fell last week, where have you been my dear boy?" He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, which Harry quickly shrugged off.

"Albus. I am no longer under what you name 'wards' because I am now an emancipated minor and live in a skyscraper. How dare you place wards around me and place me with Petunia! The Guardian List dictated you have no say in where I am placed. Not under any circumstances!"

Albus had grown steadily paler throughout the rant. "Harry…"

Harry cut him off. "No Albus. It is not, 'Harry', to you anymore. It is His Highness, Crown Prince of the Wizarding World, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell, LeFay, Merlin and Pendragon, and Magical Guardian to Hermione Jean Granger."

Albus faltered completely. "You're Highness. I beg forgiveness!"

Harry shook his head and snapped his fingers. His wand appeared immediately.

"Under the Right as Heir to Arthur Pendragon, I am entitled to be able to remove Magical-Cores. Aufero hominis istius misericordium magicales core. (Remove this man's pitiful magical core.)"

A blazing light shone through Albus Dumbledore's body. He screamed as he felt his magic be ripped from its rightful place.

Harry felt the power of the old man enter him and leave him quickly. He knew it would go towards his wards.

"Albus Dumbledore. As you have no magical core, you are now pronounced a Muggle. Under law from the Statue of Secrecy, you will be Obliviated. Obliviate!"

He removed the man's knowledge of the Magical World and quickly stunned him. He already felt the man's life-force ebbing away. He would be dead by midday.

Harry faced the crowd. "Albus Dumbledore placed Magical-Bindings on not only me, but on every student of Hogwarts. For his actions, he has no Magical Core any more. He is now a mere Muggle. Unfortunately, his Magic kept him alive and he will have died before we reach midday. For the coming moment, may he Rest in Peace."

Harry used magic to lift the old man as he took his last breath. He took him to the middle of Diagon Alley and laid his on the stone cobbles.

"Crystal sepelire sene hoc, potest corpus eius numquam marcesset nec decrementi. Ut corpus eius vivere in pace. (Crystal bury this old man, may his body never rot or decay. May his body live on in peace.)" He waved his wand and crystal encased his body, shining bright. You could see the old man's face.

He quickly made a metal plaque saying this: "Albus Dumbledore. May he rest peacefully in this immortal Crystal".

Everyone behind him started walking up and touching the crystal in respect before getting on with their shopping.

Harry stared at it for a minute. Albus Dumbledore was finally dead.

He used the currents to apparate away and called Marny as he landed in the living room.

"Yes sir?" Marny said quickly.

"I would like my lunch, then I would like you to tell every house-elf of mine to visit Albus Dumbledore's crystal grave. Do some enchantment to preserve the crystal; don't want anyone chipping it away for money."

She quickly gave him his lunch which consisted of vegetarian lasagne. He ate it as Marny got every house-elf of his ten houses together and set off to set the spells needed.

After lunch, Harry went to train in his new uniform. He found that he could hardly feel the punches and kicks in combat training. On the duelling platform, he found the dragon-hide could also repel spells and various enchantments. When he took a shin guard off, he found that the Avada Kedavra just ricocheted off it.

For the rest of the day, he trained in potions, science and Wandless Magic. He found it difficult, but not as much as he found normal Magic when he started first year.

Bored, he called Una and Amissa.

"_You train too hard Harry_" Una hissed this when he told them what he had been doing the last week and a half.

"_Yeah Harry, Una's right. I mean, you have some fun, but you don't do it for fun. You need to do something worthwhile that makes you laugh._" He chuckled at Amissa's comment and sighed.

"_I know Amissa, I know Una. But it's for the best. I'm going to go to Zonko's tomorrow if that makes you feel better._"

He laughed at their reptilian expressions. "_Zonko's is a joke store. I'll be buying pranks._" His reptile-girls laughed in Parseltongue. Harry found it amusing the way they laughed. It would sound like a cough in conjuncture with a hiss.

He put his friends back on their rocks before going to the Science Lab and working on a theory he had when you combine malachite and stone with magic.

**(August the 31st)**

Harry woke to a loud knocking on his door. He used his Wandless Magic to switch on the lights. Squinting, he got out of bed and got dressed. He now wore black jeans and a forest green dress-shirt.

The knocking came again. "I'm up already! Sheesh..."He rubbed his eyes but stopped abruptly when he heard the person's voice.

"Is that the way to speak to your god-father?!"

Harry practically ran to the door and tugged it open.

The man in front of him was dressed in an out-fit not unlike his own. His blue jeans fitted well with his black dress-shirt.

"So pup, what is the Marauders items?" Sirius said with a grin.

Harry grinned back. "The Marauders Map and my dad's invisibility cloak. Why did you become Animagus'?"

Sirius chuckled heartily. "Moony's furry-little-problem."

Harry chuckled and changed into Panthera and tackled the older man, who changed into Padfoot. They play-fought for a few minutes till the forms of Hermione and Ron joined them for a bit.

They all changed back quickly, and went to the living room.

"So Sirius. You have just met two of the three Heads of the Bandit-Cats."

Sirius' expression explained his thoughts, so the three explained quickly about the Cats. In turn, Sirius explained about why he was here.

"Well, once I got out of Azkaban two days ago, I was put in St Mungo's and regained my health. As I am no longer Lord Black, I needed permission from the Head of House Black to get money. So the Ministry gave me the job as DADA teacher along with Moony. The Ministry agreed that if Remus had an old friend with him a lot of the time in Hogwarts and spent his furry-little-problem to the shrieking shack, he could teach alongside me."

"Marny!" Harry called, making the elf appear in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

Harry pointed behind her. She turned around and burst into tears and gave Sirius a rib-breaking hug. They all chuckled at the elf.

"Marny, we need you to get Remus in here immediately. "

The elf nodded, still teary. She left with a crack, coming back with Remus hardly five seconds later.

Remus was dressed in a patched-up suit and a tattered trench-coat. His dirty-blonde hair was greying a little, but his eyes held a spark.

He turned around and saw the four of them in turn. When he saw Sirius, he stopped and gave him a man-hug. "It's good to see you Sirius. Thanks for getting me the position."

Sirius returned the hug murmuring. "No problem mate."

They spent the next few hours talking and explaining the Bandit-Cats to Remus. When lunch came, they didn't stop talking. Sirius would do impressions of his pure-blood relatives. The three Cats nearly fell off their seats when Sirius said he was related to the Malfoy's through Narcissa's marriage. Draco was his second-cousin.

"Draco's horrid! He openly mocks the Weasley's saying they are so poor they can't pay for their own food, let alone tuition for Hogwarts!" Hermione practically shouted this when he said it.

"The Malfoy's have been raised to think that Muggle-born's steal pure-blood's magic. That's how they think squibs are created. The call people like the Weasley's blood-traitors, and people not born of two humans, meaning people with a human and a magical creature half-breeds. They would call me that, even though my being a were-wolf was someone else's doing." Remus explaining this made the three twelve-year-old's flare with anger.

The rest of lunch went on in silence. It was only after that Sirius spotted the training room. They showed the two adults around the room. They both had a go with the close-combat. Remus, being a werewolf, had quicker reflexes and was stronger, so won quicker than Sirius did.

The day went on. Around four, Harry realised something.

"Marny!"

Marny appeared with a crack. "Yes sir?"

"Remember how you transferred the contents of the library into my mind-library? Can you do it for the rest of the Cats and the two living Marauders?" Marny's eyes literally lit up as she transferred the contents of the library to the rest of the Cats, plus Remus and Sirius.

Harry watched as the four people around him glowed a golden-yellow. Small runes floated around them all. Harry was sure the twins, Neville, Luna and Ginny were the same. He knew that Luna's dad would know what was happening, his wife had been a spell-creator. Mrs Weasley and Neville's gran would be the one to worry about.

Marny's eyes stopped glowing and the golden glow and the runes disappeared.

They all whispered a form of thanks. He knew the entire inventory of the library. There was books on literally every subject in there.

"I need to send a note or two."

Harry made his way to the office, only stopping to open the door. He grabbed a pen and wrote quickly.

_Bandit-Cats,_

_Don't worry about the info, it's just Marny transferring the contents of my library to your head. If your parents are making a worry-fuss about it, just tell them._

_I'll see you on the train tomorrow, ignore the ferret if he comes looking for us._

_Panthera_

He sent them with Wandless Magic to find Sirius poking at the computer. Harry knew the knowledge transfer included muggle-electronics, so just rolled his eyes. "Not going to work anymore Padfoot. I know the whole inventory off the top of my head. It includes muggle-electronics.

He heard Sirius' mumble about how he knew so much.

He left the office to face Hermione and Ron.

"Harry! You have got to do that for the Hogwarts Library!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"Thanks mate. But you realise that now I am unbeatable in Chess? And the inventory of books, it includes etiquette! How could you!" Harry shrank back.

"er...etiquette...i didn't..." Harry stopped when he saw Ron's face. He punched lightly on the shoulder. He was outright laughing now. Harry soon joined in with a chuckle.

"So. Have you seen your rooms yet?" He got an answer when he saw their blank faces. He motioned for them to follow.

He led them to a door which said Hermione in gold. He opened it to reveal a room the same as his, but with a vanity cabinet and the colours in a light pink and rose-red. The walls were painted pink, with painted roses that went through a cycle. They would grow, bloom, die, then start again.

While Hermione was looking around her new room, he led Ron to his own. It was the same as his except that the snitch was a quaffle being passed around by blurry figures on broomsticks.

Harry left the room that had Ron staring. He quietly made his way to the office. He played games on various sites for a few hours before he let Sirius on, who had been watching for a while. Smiling fondly, he made his way to where Hedwig was perching.

"Hey Hedwig, how are you doing." He stroked her softly. She answered with a soft hoot and moving to sit on his shoulder. She nibble his ear affectionately. Harry chuckled and walked over to the glass wall that viewed the whole of London.

"This is your city at night, Hedwig. For letter's, I can send them using magic, but I can't send packages. That'll be your job girl. You can go out whenever you like, I'll ask Marny to make a small portal for you to fly through to get outside. K'?"

She hooted softly before flying back to her perch and putting her head under her wing for a nap.

Harry watched London for a while. Just watching.

"Venite ad me vertam. Aptet te in me. (Come to me, my armour. Fit yourself on me.)" He felt his Bandit-Cat uniform and armour materialise on his bodice.

"Accipe tibi off, mea armaturam. Fecistis officium tuum. (Take yourself off, my armour. You have done your job.)" He felt the uniform disappear. He had thought it would work.

"Hermione! Ron!" He called.

The two came quickly. "What is it mate?"

Harry showed them the Calling, as he called it. They both tried it to find it worked. They agreed to show it to their comrades on the train.

That night, Harry looked forward to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke; his face sore because of Marny's poking.

"Marny, couldn't you have woken me up with more conventional means?" As he said this, he got up from his canopy bed.

"I needed to wake up Miss Hermione and Mr Ronald. Miss Hermione is easy to wake up, but Mr Ronald is like a troll. He won't wake up without a bucket of water to his head.

Harry laughed as he put on his uniform without the dragon-hide armour.

Harry made his way out of his room with Ron's screams accompanying him to the kitchen.

Hermione was already eating some toast when he got there. She was wearing a pair of black tights and a black t-shirt, along with a tight black skirt. Her hair was in a half-bun. Marny's de-frizz had worked wonders on her mane of hair.

"Hey Harry, will we be using your pendant-trunk to carry our stuff?" Harry grabbed a piece of her toast and nodded, already chewing on the slice.

He took off the pendant and turned it back into the trunk. "We have the same classes all year. I'll carry our stuff around. You won't need your book-bag unless you need to carry something around. How about, I give you your books for the day and I'll keep the rest of the stuff we need?"

Hermione muffled a 'yeah' through her toast. Then Ron came in. He was wearing his uniform without the dragon-hide armour like Harry.

Harry saw Hermione looking at their clothes before she said some quick Latin and she was wearing her own, also without the dragon-hide.

The trio ate their breakfast in silence. Marny had woken them up at nine. It was now half-ten. They had been doing what remained of their holiday home-work.

"Come on guys. I sent letter's saying twenty-to-ten. We've got ten minutes before the rest of the Cats arrive at the platform."

The two nodded and retrieved the rest of their things they wanted to take. The trio had already put their weapons in their holsters. Hermione had put her knives on her right-upper thigh. Ron and Harry had just put their Desert-Eagles in their waist holsters.

When they retrieved all their items, they put them in the Pendant-Trunk. Harry pressed the button and it was once again a necklace.

He nodded to Ron and Hermione in turn. They all apparated, using the currents to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The three landed side-by-side. They looked around the platform to see a lot of wizards tapping the barrier. Somehow, it had turned solid, and people were now trapped out of the Platform.

They filed it for later and waited for the rest of the Cats to appear.

Luna appeared first, her Dad materialising beside her seconds later. It seemed to be elf-apparation. They waved for the witch, who saw them and tugged her dad towards them.

"Hey Cats. This is my daddy, Xeno. He said to me, to tell you, for you to call him that. Where is Neville, and the rest of the Cats?"

They pointed towards the barrier, which had finally become capable of going through.

"CATS!" A voice shouted from the oncoming crowd. They saw Neville barging past the crowd to see them. "The twins and Ginny got stuck on the other side; they'll be here in a minute. There were literally hundreds of people stuck outside."

They conversed while waiting for the trio. They told them about the Latin they could say to get their uniforms.

"It's 'Venite ad me vertam. Aptet te in me' for getting your full uniform. For just getting the under-clothes, it's 'Venite ad me uniformis. Aptet te in me.' To get your armour off, it's 'Accipe tibi off, mea armaturam. Fecistis officium tuum'. For getting your uniform off, it's 'Accipe tibi off, meum uniforme. Fecistis officium tuum.'"

The two Cats said the Latin for their uniform and found themselves dressed in it. It was then that the rest of the red-heads came through the barrier.

The twins and Ginny soon found themselves beside the five. They were told the Latin as well and they were all in their uniforms as they made their way on the train.

"We'll see you Cats."

"Yeah we're going to"

"see Lee."

"Yeah. We need to talk"

"to him about our new"

"group."

"If he proves his use"

"May he be an honorary"

"Bandit-Cat?"

Harry contemplated it for a moment. "If you trust him enough to show him you Animagus form, I'll take him to the stores. But only if you trust him as much as you trust all of us."

The twins did matching two-fingered salutes before walking towards Lee.

The six of them made their way to their favored compartment at the end of the train and sat down. Harry got Neville's entire trunk of things put in his Pendant-Trunk and was soon talking about all sorts of things.

The twins came with Lee soon after the trolley-lady left. They had bought half of the remaining cart.

"We have told Lee we trust him enough with our newest secret, but we decided not to do it in that crowded compartment."

Harry nodded as Lee and the twins sat down. The whole compartment smirked as they shifted to their feline forms. Lee was staring wide-eyed. They changed back, except Luan, who enjoyed her form.

"I'll take you to the stores tonight after the feast. It's in Knockturn Alley; I'll take you to get a uniform from Madam Malkin's after. Then we'll all go to the kitchens and get the house-elves on our side for the prank war and get them to teach you elf-apparation. After that we'll go to the Room of Requirement."

After he listed their agenda, they all nodded. Soon, exploding snap and chess became the favoured games in the compartment.

When it came to the point where they had to get changed, only Lee got properly dressed. The rest just put their robes over their uniforms.

When the train came into the station, Ginny and Luna split with them, because they had to go on the boats.

The rest of the Cats took the carriages. They had already planned a prank. It would be one that would help them if need be in the future, but they had to see to the house-elves first.

The hour-long ride left nothing to be desired; they made their way to the seats near where the new students would sit.

They talked for a while before the Hall doors opened to reveal the new first years.

The Cats spotted Luna and Ginny clearly. Their hair colour was unique in the crop of dark-haired kids.

Flitwick carried the hat on its stool to the raised platform, where it began its yearly song.

_On the day I was given sentience, _

_A prophecy was foretold,_

_Nine young sorcerers,_

_Would rule these Halls of old._

_But enough of my tattle,_

_I'm here to sort,_

_For if my prattle,_

_Is taken seriously,_

_My callers will call_

_Pranks and Mayhem astride our school._

_So onto the sorting, _

_For brave Gryffindor,_

_Or maybe wise Ravenclaw's_

_Will walk these Halls._

_But come what may,_

_There are the loyal Hufflepuff_

_And sneaky Slytherin's_

_To sort._

_But do not fear, _

_I will decide,_

_Where your personality lies_

_So drop me on you head,_

_And do not fear my choice,_

_I'll put you where you belong,_

_So, proud Hogwartian's, rejoice!_

The hall clapped and cheered heartily as the Cats looked to each other. They knew Lee was the ninth in their Order, but they didn't know of the prophecy.

The names of the new first-years brought them out of their trance.

There were some new Gryffindor early on.

"Creevey, Colin!" He was put in Gryffindor. When it came to "Lovegood, Luna!" she was put in with Gryffindor also, though she said when she sat with them, the Hat said she would have made a fine Ravenclaw.

Ginny was the last to be sorted. "Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny joined the lions with her brothers.

The Feast lasted a while, but when Percy came to take Ginny and Luna, the rest of the Cats went to an alcove and decided who was going where. In the end, they decided that Harry would take Lee; Fred, Neville, and Ron would go to the kitchens; and Hermione would find the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor.

Harry had to use Wandless Magic to tie Lee to him while they travelled on the currents, and he had to concentrate as well.

Neville's gran repeated the same process and Lee became a ginger fox-cat hybrid. They went to Jens after; Lee took to apparation like a frog takes to water.

They went to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley soon after, getting Lee the same uniform and armour as everyone else. Harry taught him the Latin as well, so they were both wearing their uniforms when they went back.

They landed outside a picture of a fruit-bowl, on which Lee tickled. It opened to reveal a large group of house-elves washing dishes and snacking on crackers and cheese. The rest of the Cats, minus the girls, were sitting on the floor.

"Cats!" Harry yelled. The group got up and saw Lee, who showed them his fox-cat hybrid.

By now, they had gotten the attention of the elves. Harry just smirked. "Novum praedatoribus ortos'.

The house-elves suddenly became very, very gleeful. A house elf with a multicoloured fedora came to the front of the line.

"Have the new marauders really arisen?" Harry stepped forward. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because the elves all started jumping up and down.

"What did it mean? Novum praedatoribus ortos."

The elf with the fedora spoke again. "The new marauders have arisen. The original marauders wanted you to have Peeves on your side, would you like me to call him?"

The Cats nodded, so the elf clicked her fingers. Peeves appeared in a soldier stance.

"What have the little elvies done to poor old Peevesies?"

The Cats smirked and said the phrase to Peeves, who immediately snapped back to the soldier stance.

"The new marauders! Oh, that's what the Sentient Hat meant! What is your marauders new name?!"

"We are the Bandit-Cats. We were going to decide a new name for Lee before you came. He's a fox-cat hybrid."

Peeves seemed to ponder something. "Peevesies thinks Swift, or Rascal, or Sneak would be good names. Peevesies known's Lee and the red-twins. He is all those."

Harry smirked as Lee's face tinged pink.

"Well. Sneak is Serpo in Latin, so we have the nine. Panthera, Cattus, Colophus, Leo, Furta and Fraus, Solertum, Verta, and Serpo. Cub, Kitten, Pummel, Lion, Trick and Mischief, Clever, True, and Sneak. I think we'll stick to the Latin."

Peeves smiled a sinister smile and did a salute before flying through the ceiling.

Harry turned back to the house-elves. "Tomorrow, add cotton-weed and jeip juice to everything. It'll help drastically."

The elves bowed before getting back to work. He turned to the males of the Cats.

"Let's get to Hermione. I'll just send her a message." He flicked his palm and a piece of parchment materialized in it. He used his wand to write.

_Cattus,_

_We're done here. We'll be up with our newest member, Sneak, or Serpo._

_The Male Bandit-Cats_

He flicked his hand again and it disappeared. He motioned for the others to follow.

When he got out the door, he turned into Panthera. The others followed shortly. They made their way to the seventh floor. When they reached the seventh floor, they wandered a bit before they came across a tapestry of a man teaching some trolls how to do ballet. A door materialized on the wall at the end. Hermione in her kitten form mewed. They came to the door, which opened to reveal a near-replica of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione turned back, with the other's following shortly.

"Harry, get the hat."

Harry nodded before clearing his throat.

"Archie' boy. We need some assistance." The sorting hat appeared on the curved table beside the fire-place.

"Hello Cats. The password is 'Solertum'. Helga's quarters are beside the staff-room. Touch the out-of-place brick and say 'Loyalty never flounders between the Family of Hufflepuff.'. Harry, you magically inherited the gift of Parseltongue, you know this. The Chamber of Secrets can be opened by you. It is in Myrtle's bathroom, but be careful, there is a two thousand year old basilisk. Salazar's quarters are within. Godric's chambers are behind the fireplace in the Gryffindor common-room. Just repeat the inscription on the common-room arch into the small pipe embedded with carvings of Godric's Animagus form, the Great Lion. Good night."

With that, he promptly vanished.

The group was shocked into silence. Harry broke the silence.

"I'll go find Salazar's chambers. Twins, Lee. Visit Godric's. Hermione, use your form to visit the library and go to Ravenclaw's. Neville, Ron. Hufflepuff."

They nodded and departed. "Oh, and I'll think of a replica of my apartment for the Bandit-Cats Cave!"

Harry promptly ran down the hall in Panthera. Everyone shook their heads and went on their respected expedition.

Harry slunk close to the wall as Filch passed. He was only a floor away. He scampered down the stairs and round the corner to face Mrs Norris. _Mrs Norris, if I may continue on my path._ Harry said in cat. Mrs Norris mewed and stalked off. He took that as a yes and padded down the corridor to find water on the floor. He had heard that Myrtle flooded the bathroom often.

Pushing the door open with his paw, he scampered in. The ghost-girl looked at him in surprise. "AWWW! Your so cute!" Myrtle came zooming towards him, he jumped out the way and turned back to human form. She turned around to see Harry at the sinks, looking at a snake engraving on the tap.

"But...you were a panther cub!" Harry turned to look at her.

"I know, it was my Animagus form. Now I'm going to do something that might frighten you, so don't shout out or be alarmed. K'?" He turned to the sink. "_Open, Salazar Slytherin's Quarters"_ The sink slowly moved forward and to the side. A big tunnel was revealed, but soon, stairs appeared around the edge. Harry walked slowly down the steps, taking care not to slip.

He walked down for about five minutes before the stairs stopped and made a landing. An opening in the wall revealed a large silver and green door with a large S taking up a square foot.

He came up to the door and hissed an 'open' in parsletongue once more. The door opened with a hiss to reveal a large room. It was cold and draughty.

The ceiling was tinged green, as if it was under the Black Lake. Three plush leather forest green sofa's stood by the fire, surrounding a small coffee table. At the back of the room, a large canopy bed decked in silver and green stood. A door beside it had a small tapestry on it of a bath.

When Harry moved inside properly he felt a magical blood-check look over him. He smirked inwardly. Slytherin didn't like intruders not of his heritage. He clicked his fingers and his wand appeared in his hand. He did a lot of scourgify's. He set the fire and put it on. The heat blasted through the room.

Harry suddenly noticed the large desk at the side. He walked over to it. On the desk held a letter. He picked it up carefully and checked the name. _My Heir._

He slowly slit the envelope open and took out the letter and started to read the yellow parchment.

_My Heir,_

_If you are reading this letter, please read carefully. First off. I am a prankster at heart. Second. My wife was a muggle-born. So how can I have a prejudice. Yes, I didn't want them to come to Hogwarts. But that was only because they wouldn't have understood a lot of things. Most muggles my day have not even learnt to write, much less read. Please show this to the seventh year prefects in my house. Tell them they should read it, then read it out to the rest of their house._

_May I rest in peace,_

_Salazar Lepus Slytherin_

_P.S. Don't read out my middle name. Most pure-bloods learn Latin at a young age._

Harry sniggered when he translated his middle name.

He pocketed the letter and had a sweep around the room. He stopped when he saw an egg under what looked like a stasis charm. He looked at the egg carefully, recognising it as a dragon egg. He then saw a note beneath it.

_Heir, this is one of the ten eggs of the Mother Dragon. the Mother was a dragon of no name. The only eggs that survived past their hatching was this one. The Mother Dragon recognised my blood-line as the Keeper's. Only one of my descendant's would be able to open the egg. Look at the egg and at it's heart, say whatever comes to your head._ Sally.

Harry breathed and looked at the egg. He looked at it for what seemed like hours before he said anything. "_Love, open up. It's time for you to hatch_"

The cracking of the egg brought Harry out of his trance. He stepped back and watched as the dragon hatched. When it did, he thought it looked beautiful. Not like Norbert did, who looked like a black umbrella. It was beautiful.

_"She, Harry. I'm a SHE! Not an IT!"_ Harry stepped back further, startled. The dragon unfolded her wings and gave them a flap before she turned back to Harry.

"_I'm what you wizards call a familiar. I am connected to you. We can hear each other's thoughts."_ Harry just stared and thought a few words. _"Well...if you can hear my thoughts, come to my shoulder and I'll walk back up to the surface."_ The dragon flapped her wings and flew to Harry's shoulder. _"You need a name. How 'bout Saph?"_ He asked. Her hide was a blue-white colour. Her talons and teeth were pure white and about an half an inch long. If you think of a slightly large parrot.

"_Saph's good. I'm called SAPH!"_ Harry chuckled heartily as they made their way back up to the surface.

In the boy's first-year dorm, a small boy with a camera wrote in a black diary, and the diary wrote back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron and Neville padded silently up the side of the corridor. The staff-room was straight ahead. Ron stopped as he felt a brick beside him. He used his puma-sight to look at the wall. He could faintly see an outline of a badger. Inwardly whooping, he turned back and placed his hand on the brick.

"Loyalty never flounders between the Family of Hufflepuff."

He stepped back as Neville changed back from his lion form. The two boys watched as the brick disappeared and a spiral staircase appeared.

Neville looked to Ron. "Do you want to go first?" Ron answered with a nod and walked slowly up the staircase. Neville followed close behind.

They made their way up for about a minute before the steps stopped and they faced a black door with a yellow H. Neville opened the door slowly to see a large room. To the left on a raised platform was a large canopy bed decked in black and yellow. Across from this was a large desk. In-between this and across from the door was a large fireplace with a large sofa covered in quilts. A door with a small tapestry on it stood a few feet away.

Ron made his way over to the desk where a letter lay.

"Hey, Nev. This letter here is for 'the heir'. That'd be Harry, wouldn't it?" Neville nodded as Ron picked up the letter.

Meanwhile, in the library, Hermione whispered 'Solertum' to a seemingly blank wall.

The stone wall shimmered before disappearing and revealing a small corridor holding a small eagle statue.

Hermione made her way in, looking at the statue for a minute before going around it to see a large blue door with a large white R knocker. She grabbed the knocker carefully before letting it drop.

"_It passes your by, not a care in the world. Cawing and clacking its beak. What am I?_"

Hermione smiled at the logic before answering quietly. "A noisy and stubborn raven." The door clicked open as Hermione pushed against it slowly. She gasped as she saw the room. The walls held an abundance of books, only leaving enough wall space to place a bed, a large fireplace, and a few cabinets and a door with a tapestry of a bath. The canopy bed stood on the north wall, while the fireplace stood on the south. A desk stood opposite Hermione on the east. She made her way to the desk, where a letter lay.

"My heir..." she mumbled as she picked up the letter and stowed it in her robes. "Harry…"

In the Gryffindor common room, Lee stood beside an open pipe with an engraving of a great lion and said the motto all Gryffindor's stood by.

""True courage isn't the lack of fear, it's acknowledging you're afraid and doing what needs to be done in spite of it."

The three mischief makers were pleased to see the pipe grow in size and make a wormhole big enough for Hagrid to step into. Grinning, they stepped into the wormhole.

The three felt like they were riding a portkey for a moment before they were spat back out. They sat up to see a large golden door embossed with a large G in Gryffindor red.

The three stood up and opened the door to see a large chamber.

It had a large fireplace across from them with sofas like the common rooms. A large canopy bed stood off to the side on a raised platform. A door stood off to one side which they all suspected was the bathroom. To the side was a desk with bookcase right behind. Lee frowned when he saw a letter with the words 'my heir' written on in red ink.

"Hey, twins. Is that a letter for Harry?"

The twins peered at it before Lee picked it up and pocketed it. "Let's get it to Harry."

As the three came out of the portal, the rest of the Cats minus Harry came into Gryffindor common room, Luna and Ginny coming down the stairs as well.

Lee, Ron and Hermione held up the letters before dropping them onto the small coffee table.

They all told each other about their 'expeditions' while they waited for Harry; and they didn't have to wait long.

Harry walked through the portrait hole while talking to Saph.

_This is Gryffindor common room. I stay in the dorms here._ He said this while coming in. Seeing the Cats, he smiled. "Hey Cats. How did your visits go?"

The group turned to him and froze when they saw Saph on his shoulder. Hermione stood up and brought the letters to him. "Why have you got a dragon on your shoulder?" Harry looked at Saph.

"This is Saph. Sal's bloodline is the Keeper's. Only one can hatch her. I did. We've got a mental connection. Now I'll let you read Salazar's letter."

He passed Hermione the letter he had read and took the envelope's she was holding and opened them.

_My Heir,_

_I recently prophesized your reading this. I know you are one of the nine. But know this, you are more powerful than you realise, and for good reason. Another evil will come after the first's defeat. You need to go to the Hall of Prophecy's. Row 3 and row 597. Also know that you can call my staff and claim it, no DO call it. You will need it. I wish you the best of luck._

_Rowena Moro Ravenclaw_

Harry contemplated this, Hall of Prophecy's. His predecessor's memories said that it was in the Department of Mysteries. He dropped Rowena's letter and opened another one.

_My most Brave Heir,_

_Row's said you would be in my house, so no encouragement to face your fears will be needed. You know the values of my house and follow them greatly. My sword is rightly yours, so call it as you will Row's staff. Please be wary, your position in the world will be of great importance._

_Godric 'Fortis-Cor' Gryffindor._

Harry chuckled and opened the last envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Apparently, I am the only one to use your name. I am writing to say things that the others have forgotten. Your power must NOT be abused. Use it, but do not let it rule you. With my bloodline will come gift that you can activate easily. One is that you will be an Orator. A speaker. You will be able to speak to nature and animals. Parseltongue is its reptilian sister. Another is the ability to speak every language, magical or not. You may share these gifts with others also. Just speak the words 'share my gift' in Latin._

_From Helga 'Genus-Cor' Hufflepuff_

Harry paused at the end of this letter, then grinned before delving into his mind-library and finding the words.

"_Movere meos maiores dona"_ He murmured. He felt a warmth take him for a second before it sat in his Magical Core.

He handed his friends the letters, who read them quickly. They all turned to him at the end of Helga's letter. Harry grinned before closing his eyes.

"_Partis munera nostra"_ He saw a faint gold envelope the Cats as his words took effect.

They all stared at him before Saph let out a small roar, bumping them back into reality.

"Let's get to bed. G'night Cats." Harry said before he made his way to the stairs and made his way up. The rest soon followed and settled down for the night.

Everyone dreamt of what it meant that night. Harry would call the staff and sword tomorrow morning.

The magical alarm clocks in the Cats rooms went off at seven the next morning. The Cats all made their way down to the common room after a shower each.

Saying good morning to each other, they Called for their uniforms. They all sat down, watching Harry as he stood in front of them all.

"_**Baculum Rowena, gladium Godric, leo et aquila, venite ad semine.**_" (Staff of Rowena, sword of Godric, the lion and the eagle, come to the descendant.)

A flash of blue and red light revealed the Sword of Gryffindor and a long wooden staff like Merlin's but with a blue power-gem.

The group marvelled at the two relics with large amounts of awe. Even Luna was staring in wonder.

"Bloody hell mate. How's this going to work?"

Everyone looked to Harry. "I think I'll keep the sword with me for now. The staff however, I think Luna can borrow for now." Luna nodded as Harry handed her the staff. She placed it beside Merlin's staff, the holder growing to fit it.

"Is it time for Ronald to have breakfast now?" Luna said this in a dreamy voice. Everyone chuckled as Ron's cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah little moon,"

"it's time for Ronald,"

"to have his breakfast."

This set everyone chuckling on a higher decibal.

The group got up anyway and set out for the great hall. They discussed how the prank would go, because if it worked, it would help out drastically.

Everyone in the Hall stared as the nine of them came in. You could literally see them counting. They all sat down for breakfast, ignoring the stares and whispers. Flitwick came down the table, handing out timetables.

"Mr Potter, may I ask why you and your friends are not wearing school uniform? And why you all have various…weapons?" The group smiled at the small man.

"It has come into view, that myself and my eight friends here, need to be able to protect ourselves. Plus the fact that we are the next generation of Marauders."

Flitwick's eyes widened at the mention of the Marauders. Another thought came to Harry's head.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot one thing. OI! WOULD THE FOUR NEW POLTERGEISTS PLEASE COME TO THE GREAT HALL!" Harry shouted this for all the hall to hear. He grinned as the ghostly forms of the marauders came floating into the hall. At the staff table, the real forms of Remus and Sirius stood up, grinning like mad and walked to greet their poltergeist duplicate's.

"Is that what I look like?" Sirius said as he saw his ghost form.

"I know what you mean, and unfortunately yes." His ghost-form replied. "Our nose is really big."

The teachers who had taught the marauders stood up.

"Hey! Minnie! You're finally head!"

The Bandit-Cats left the Hall shortly, only looking back to see the dumbstruck expression on McGonagall's face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed quickly. Harry had Marny transfer his Private Library and the Hogwarts Library into the Cats. Saph had made quite the entrance. He had been eating in the Great Hall when she came swooping down from the rafters, gaining him quite the reprimandation from Professor McGonagall, who he had called Kitty in front of everyone. She had hit him upside the head, but you could see the twitch at the corner of her mouth.

Before they knew it, Halloween had come. The last quidditch game Harry had played in; a rogue bludger had nearly killed him.

The group were going to Slytherin's chambers with Harry when they saw it.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_Enemies of the Heir Beware._

"Oh great! Now everyone's going to think I opened it!" Harry threw his arms up. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of Mrs Norris. She was hanging from a torch-holder, stock-still.

The nine teenagers gasped as they heard the thunderous footsteps of the students coming up the corridors on either side and behind. More gasps were heard as they saw the message.

"It'll be you next, MUDBLOODS!" Draco Malfoy shouted, a grin on his face. The Cats turned to him, weapons drawn. He found himself facing a sword, two guns, three slingshots, four knives, and a knocked arrow.

The students watched as Harry stepped forward. "I may not be the one who opened the chamber, but the basilisk still answers to me." Malfoy stared venomously at him as the group sheathed their weapons. The students around the nine stared at them. They all wore the Bandit-Cat uniform with pride as they made their way through the crowd that parted like the red sea. They headed into the bathroom, ignoring McGonagall's cries.

Harry was seething as he paced towards the sink. _Open up, Chamber of Secrets._ The sink slid into its hold, showing the large hole leading downwards. He turned to the Bandit-Cats, nodding to each in turn before sliding in. The tunnel was slimy and caked in dirt and grime from centuries of neglect.

When he reached the bottom, he looked at the floor and conjured a mattress for the Cats to land on. They came down quickly, one by one, landing on the mattress. They made their way through the chambers, until they reached the large Hall that had Salazar's face carved into the wall.

When they reached the end of the chamber, they unsheathed their weapons as Harry shouted out in Parsletongue.

"_Basssilisssk, Iraya! Come to me, true desssscendant of Ssslytherin. I have friendsss and I have not massstered Tireand Sssight yet. Neither have my companionsss, though they can speak Parsssletongue."_ The Cats listened to his hissings with care as a large shadow came upon them. The large snake, Iraya, came in front of them, hissing to Harry.

"_Master, what is it you want? The other Master has used a boy of the opposing house to open the chamber._" Harry swore in Russian at this before turning towards the basilisk.

"_This other master is using multiple horcruxes to stay alive. He is no longer an heir of Slytherin because of his defeat. Heir out of Conquest as well as Heir out of Descendant. Do not follow his orders anymore. Before I give you your last order, tell me who the bastard used as a host."_

Iraya hissed wildly at the mention of horcruxes, but calmed down when she heard about her last order.

"_A boy. A boy called Colin Creevey. He carried a black diary. Now what is my last order?"_ The Cats all swore inwardly as Harry smiled grimly at the large beast of a snake.

"_End your own suffering. Salazar's son performed a ritual to keep you alive all these years. Only under the one hundredth descendant's orders. So, my dear Iraya. I am asking you to have the last great adventure."_ Everyone smiled at her as she nuzzled Harry fondly with large tears dripping down.

"_Thank you, Master. My family will always be in your debt."_ With those words, she relaxed and the light left her eyes. The three girls shed a tear or two at the end of the magnificent snake. Harry just used the end of his gun to shut her large eyelid.

"House-elves!"

A large crack echoed through the Hall, signalling the arrival of the housel-elves. More than a few squealed at the sight of the large beast.

"I need her harvested. Then search the chamber. After that, you can redecorate. Cover all this stone with wood panelling, and make some stairs. Change the bathroom the entrance inhabits into a common room of sorts that is only able to be opened with a number combination." The elves nodded before Iraya split and parts appeared in boxes they had conjured.

The group had to look away as they revealed her insides. Soon though, she was in boxes.

The house-elves soon started transfiguring the top layers of the floor into oak panelling. The stone walls had plaster-board placed on, then painted a golden-white.

Harry felt a tugging on his trousers, and turned to see Marny with a box at her feet. It was full with small snakes about ten centimetres long each. He watched them for a second before picking them up in turn. Speaking to them. Finding out the were only a few hours old. He turned to the Cats, who had been listening. He counted eight snakes in the box.

"Come and have a pick. I gave you all the ability to speak, so speak and choose. They will protect you and follow your orders. They only become fully capable of their powers at fifty years."

The group stared at him before going to the box and picking up a snake.

They all conversed with their snakes. Each was a different colour. Neville's snake was a deep red, Luna's a dark purple. The Twins had matching camouflage snake's, while Lee had Slytherin green. Ron had Weasley orange, while Hermione had a dark blue.

'Thank you's' came from his friends, but Harry just waved them off and watched as a chandelier was placed and a fire-place put in the stone wall where Salazar's face was carved.

"Marny! Change the face into the Bandit-Cat logo!"

Marny nodded and the elves beside her manipulated the stone to fit his prescribed module of a cat.

The Cats grinned at the newly-carved stone. The emblem of the white cat and crescent moon stood out proudly on the stone. Harry looked around the room in pride. It looked more like a ballroom than anything else. One part of a cavernous wall held a large bookcase, which had numerous couches' strewn around. A large fireplace big enough for the whole group to stand in stood near the bookcase. The pipes that Iraya travelled through were clean and covered in a white metal that projected light. All in all, a ballroom fit for royalty. Harry sniggered at the thought, 'I have a ballroom fit for my status. Now to deal with the Horcrux diary.'

He turned to his comrades, who were all happily chatting with their new snakes. From their conversations, he could tell the names.

Fred and George had named them Mayhem and Meddle. Neville had named his snake Braver, while Lee named his Diaen (A/N Die-en). Ron had named his Trixs, while his sister had named her's Joy. Luna had named her own Beauty and Hermione had named her snake Eva.

"Let's go see Colin." He said it with a sneer. Colin had followed him round with his bloody camera a lot during the first two weeks. The group nodded quickly as they found a current to ride up to Gryffindor common room.

They arrived to see Colin writing in a book on the small coffee table. Harry immediately grabbed his quill and chucked the diary to Neville, who called Marny. The elf stabbed it with a basilisk fang over and over again as Harry grabbed the small boy who had made an attempt to get it back.

The piercing screams of the diary brought every Gryffindor student running down to the common room. Harry turned to face the oncoming students, and held up his hand. A small force-field appeared that stopped anyone leaving the two stairwells.

"This is called a Horcrux. It is an object that holds a part of someone's soul, so when they die, they don't, like an anchor. This is Voldemort's. This is proof that he is still alive, and that he has made multiple Horcruxes. To make one, you have to commit cold-blooded murder." At this, there were gasps. Harry and the Cats just left with emotionless faces. It was only then that the occupants of the stairwells noticed Luna was there.

They travelled in silence. Harry led them to the seventh floor where he took them to the Room of Requirement. They watched as he made the door appear and led them inside. It held nine hammocks and partition screens. He said goodnight before going to the nearest one and shutting the screen.

Inside, Harry did a silencing charm before swearing continuously. He stopped and thought it through before acting. "Avada Kedavra".

The spell hit him and he fell into blackness. He woke in a white version of Kings Cross. Looking around, he saw what he figured was the Horcrux in his head. He wished for some clothes when he realised his nudity. He dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, red dress shirt and trainers before he realised two people were watching him. He turned to see his parents smiling at him, tears in their eyes.

"Mum, dad?" They nodded before giving him a large hug. Harry cried silently as his parents hugged him for all his worth.

"Son, we need to tell you so much. But first off, we are so proud." Lily said, holding his face.

"Second, Death is a generous soul." Harry looked in confusion at his father, who just ruffled his hair.

"Death said, if you can destroy the dark tosser's horcruxes before you turn seventeen, he'll let us live again. Death absolutely hates him, cheating Death like he did. He thanks you for bumping off Dumbledore too." The trio smiled greatly at these words.

"He also said he would bring back all those who died in the last war, if, and only if, you take down the statue of secrecy and tell muggles of our existence. Our race is dying because we are becoming so inbred." Harry nodded as a whistle blew. The trio turned to see a train similar to the Hogwarts Express come into park. Harry turned to his parents.

"I'll see you and the others soon. I love you both." Lily and James smiled as he jumped on the train and waved a single goodbye.

"We love you more."

He smiled as they waved back.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke again with a throbbing headache. He recalled the conversation with his parents again and grinned.

He got up and laid down in the hammock and slept through the night thinking of what he would be doing. First, horcruxes. Second, Statue of Secrecy. As Crown Prince to the Wizarding World, that would hardly be a hurdle. The first could take some time.

The next morning, he awoke with an agenda running through his mind.

He got up and did a quick tempus, showing it was three in the morning. He found everyone still asleep and in his or her beds. Looking on the Marauders Map, he found the teachers in their quarters. "Marny." He whispered, making the elf appear in front of him.

"Yes sir?" She said quietly, noting the occupants apart from Harry being asleep. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Harry flashed a smile before telling her about the Horcruxes.

"I think there's still five left. The one in my head would be the seventh. I need the house-elves from the Black House come to me now, but I only know Kreacher. Get them." Marny complied by clicking her fingers, and seconds later, three house-elves appeared.

"What can Kreacher, Drimer, and Tolken do for sir?" Kreacher said, bowing low.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes. I'm thinking about it and it would seem like he collects. Is there anything founder-related being kept safe in Grimmauld?" He knew the answer immediately when Kreacher popped away and returned quickly with a gold and green locket. It had an 'S' in the form of a snake on it. Harry could tell it was a Horcrux because of the cold dread that started emanating from it. He took it from Kreacher and laid it on the floor.

Harry nodded to Kreacher before turning to Marny, who already had a fang in her grasp.

"_Open_" The locket opened and a figure started appearing but quickly dissolved as Marny plunged the fang in. Its screams nearly shattered the silencing charms around the small area, but the thing died before it could.

Happy, Harry lifted the locket and shut it permanently before hanging it around his neck. He turned to Kreacher and made a smaller replica. It seemed to appease the elf greatly as his eyes melted and tears dripped out rapidly before he disappeared with a crack.

"Thank you. Marny, take me to see Griphook." He held out his hand to Marny, who took it and held tightly. They ravelled along the currents to the lobby, where upon Griphook stood.

"Griphook, check all the high-security vaults for Horcruxes. If you find any, call Marny. She'll destroy it with a basilisk fang. Marny, the Gaunt shack." They travelled on the currents once more to the village of Little Hangleton. Harry had seen the shack in the memories of the Slytherin descendants as the other side of the bloodline's house.

Harry quickly disassembled the wards around the place and went inside to face a large snake.

"_Who dares enter my masters family domain?"_ The snake hissed to Harry. He smirked as he realised this was 'Nagini'.

"_Are you Nagini?"_ The snake answered with a nod and a threatening hiss. "_Good, because your master sent me to destroy an artefact he left here and to kill you mercilessly."_ He taunted, knowing she would strike. She did but wasn't ready for the Desert Eagle handgun. He watched the snake fall and a black mist pour out before going alight. Harry just shook his head before going to the stairs and muttering 'open' in parsletongue. A floorboard disappeared and revealed a box with compulsion charms all around it.

He muttered words that related to the word 'idiot' in various languages. Marny removed them immediately and Harry opened the box, revealing something he didn't expect.

"The stone, encased in a ring. How lucky." He used magic to lift it from its holder and onto the floor, where he sent some controlled fiendyfyre at it. Screams came and went as it died. He quickly picked up the ring after banishing the fire.

He looked at the scratches before putting the ring on and dispelling any thoughts of bringing any loved one's back. He knew that they would be back soon. The ring itself shrunk and joined his Ring, making the seals background.

He turned to Marny. "Back to Gringotts. It doesn't take long to search for Horcruxes in high-security vaults."

She nodded and they travelled on the currents to the lobby yet again to see Griphook with an angry goblin holding a cup.

"Griphook?"

The goblin turned to see him and grabbed the cup off the goblin beside him and gave it to Marny, who stabbed it with a fang immediately. Harry smiled at Marny before turning back to Griphook.

"I was also wondering about the vaults of the people in Azkaban with life-time sentences. Like the LeStrange trio. If I talked to the Ministry, could I get hold of the vaults, or can it be done here?"

"You can claim it here and now. Bellatrix LeStrange used to be Bellatrix Black. You can use your position as Lord Black to gain control of the vaults. This includes the Malfoy and Tonks vault."

Harry contemplated his options for a moment before saying anything. "As Lord Black and Head of House Black, I take control of the vaults and properties of the family of LeStrange through the marriage of Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black to Rabastan LeStrange."

A small flash of light was the only indicator that it worked. Harry looked down to see Griphook's smirking face and a piece of parchment in his hand.

"**Vault 93: 366 galleons, 21 sickles, and 7 knuts**

**Deed to LeStrange Manor**

**Deed to The Rose Gardens**

**Deed to No. 13 Knockturn Alley**

**Portraits of deceased relatives**

**Family artefacts **

Key to Vault 894

That, Milord, is the contents of the LeStrange vault. Would you like to call your new house-elves?"

Harry nodded at this, which in turn made five house-elves appear. They were in worse shape than Kreacher, with only small bits of fabric to wear. You could see where broken bones had grown back in the wrong place in some. They cowered at the sight of their new master.

"Master." They said in unison. Harry shook his head before turning to Marny.

"Help Marny." She nodded before turning to the elves and giving them uniforms. She tapped each of their heads in turn, making a pale gold colour envelope them. Their eyes brightened as they felt the allowance of using their power take over them. They all immediately started healing displaced bones and that kind of thing before giving Harry a hug around the knees. He chuckled before speaking.

"I'm not like your old masters. I'm kind. I won't hurt you. Can you tell me the state of the property before you go, I know the Rose Garden's are in London beside the Thames. Oh, and only call me sir, or at the most Milord. I'm the lord of ten houses, one of which is Pendragon. I'm not Lord LeStrange though. That title will be lost once Rodolphus and Rabastan die in Azkaban. Or Bellatrix actually had an heir." He said kindly, giving them a pat on the head.

The oldest elf stepped forward smiling at his words. "The manor is in a good state. Us house-elves been ordered to keep it spotless by Mr Rodolphus."

Harry nodded before sending them off. "Griphook, can you actually check if I can take control of any other convicted Death Eater's vaults please. If you can, get me in control of them and notify Marny. K?" He turned to Marny and grabbed her hand.

They appeared in front of Neville as he was walking to his screen.

"Harry. There you are. You'll never guess what I just saw." Neville could barely hold the snigger.

"Hermione getting kissed by the twins. I heard part of the conversation they were having. The words 'When I'm in third year' came out of her mouth more than once."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, but composed himself with a smirk resting on his features.

"Get everyone out of the room. I need to get into a specific room." Neville replied with a nod and got everyone out in under a minute.

Harry turned to the semi-circle that his friends made and smiled before pacing three times.

I need a room that can summon anything, I need a room that can summon anything, I need a room that can summon anything.

He looked to the wall where a large door stood.

Harry motioned to the door and stepped through, the Cats behind him. It was rather small but fit the group. He stepped into the middle and thought of Ravenclaw's diadem. An old tiara appeared in front of him.

Luna gasped as she recognised it. She quickly explained to the rest of the group as Harry killed the Horcrux with fiendyfyre. The diadem dripped black ooze but Harry could see that the magic that made her diadem, the diadem, still worked. He held it up to the non-existent light and read the words engraved onto it.

He passed it round the group; giving them the chance to see it themselves before he took it back and turned to Luna.

"Can I get her staff please?" She nodded and handed him the tall staff. He held the tiara up the jewel and muttered some Latin. The diadem twisted itself around the power gem. He handed the improved staff back to Luna, who gave him a small hug in thanks.

The group left the room and let the door disappear for another to take its place. Then Harry remembered what his parents had said as the door opened to reveal the adults in question.

"Mum! Dad!"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry ran into the warm embrace of Lily and James, oblivious to the stares of his fellow compatriots. "I didn't believe you would actually come back." Lily laughed as James ruffled his son's hair.

"Harry darling, we would never lie to you. Ever. Now introduce us properly to your friends."

Harry nodded and turned around to face the rest of the Cats. "Last night, I got rid of a Horcrux in my head by Avada-ing myself. After killing myself, I woke up on a white platform and talked to these guys. Death said if I got all the Horcruxes killed, I could have my parents back. He also said, if I took down the Statue of Secrecy, the people who died for the light could come back. That includes Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, the Bones family that died, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary MacDonald."

The Cats were staring at him with an unhidden glee. The Weasley twins were ecstatic, as they had always been viewed as the next version of the twins. Hermione seemed to be going over all the people who died for the light under her breath.

The silent tirade was stopped when McGonagall stepped into the hallway. She stopped still when she saw the forms of James and Lily.

"James? Lily? But you're…" The formerly mentioned stepped towards her and gave her a big hug, which she readily took, tears in her eyes.

"Hi Minnie. Death said if Harry destroyed the Horcruxes of the Dark tosser we could come back. If he brings down the Statue of Secrecy, all the people who died for the light can come back. Including Angus, Millie, Richard, Jake, and Freya."

McGonagall burst out in tears with a large smile on her face at that. Harry and the Cats recalled reading that all those names had a McGonagall on the end. Lily stepped forward and gave Minerva a quick squeeze before whipping out her wand and raising it to her throat.

"Sonorus. People of Hogwarts. This is Lily Potter speaking. Death personally said that he would bring me and James back if all Voldemort's Horcruxes were destroyed. We are back, and he also said that he would bring back all those who died an unnatural death in the first war if we bring down the Statue of Secrecy!" She reversed the spell as hundreds of footsteps made their way towards their location. Flitwick arrived first with a 'Lily!'

He ran over as fast as he could and hugged her legs as he couldn't go any higher.

That was when the four new poltergeists showed up.

"Lily-flower!" came from James' poltergeist. When Lily saw the four ghost-like figures she turned to James.

"You didn't." James replied by pointing at the slid forms of Remus and Sirius. "MOONY! PADFOOT!" He shouted as they made their way for a group hug. Students then started making their way down the corridors, gasping at the forms of Lily and James Potter. They were publicly known to be dead.

Harry and the Cats just watched with amusement as the students reacted. They laughed out loud when Hagrid came running, wearing fluffy flying cow pyjamas. He ran up and picked the two adults up and hugged them tightly, crying loudly.

When Filch came running up, shouting at James, they laughed out loud. "YOU! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM, BUT YOU! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN RID OF THAT MARK IN THE GREAT HALL!"

"Filch? You're still here? Well, prank galore now. And I have the three marauders, the Bandit-Cats, and this git to deal with." Lily said, exasperated. Everyone chuckled at this, before McGonagall came up to Lily.

"Severus recently got usurped from position as Potions Master, would you be willing to take the position, with James here as a teacher-support or substitute." Lily and James looked at each other before nodding. Lily turned back to her though.

"I know Sev's methods. Hardly any people passed OWL level will have taken potions. If any people in sixth and seventh year want to take potions if they got exceeds expectations, they can." Minerva nodded before shooing everyone away. Lily and James turned to the Bandit-Cats.

"Interruptions. Now introduction. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lee, and Fred and George. Want to know my title?"

James' eyes were wide as he nodded. Harry stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"His Highness, Crown Prince, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of Houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, LeFay, Peverell, and Pendragon, and Magical Guardian to Hermione Jean Granger." He gave a small bow and an imaginary tip of a hat as his father stared at him.

"What the…?" He blinked and took his glasses off, rubbed them on his shirt, then put them back on and stared. The group chuckled and brought out their snakes. Harry had previously noted the colour of their snakes, except Ginny's. When he looked at her snake, he couldn't see the colour. It was like looking at a fuzzy rainbow. The light reflecting off it made it multi-coloured.

Harry quickly concentrated for a moment before Amissa and Una on a hot-rock appeared. The black and blue reptiles made James jump back but Lily just peered at them before glancing at James.

"_Hello, I am Lily, Harry's mother. Please keep him safe when you are older."_ Everyone stared at Lily as she hissed at the snake. She looked up towards everyone to turn to James.

"Do you really think a Gryffindor like you is related to Salazar?" They stared at her even more. "I kept that one a secret for a long, long time. Even kept it from the Hat." She turned back to Una before holding out her arm.

"_Mother-Lily of my Massster. I will keep him sssafe when I grow older. He will come to no harm. Not if I have anything to do with it."_

Lily nodded before Una wrapped herself around her arm and licked her wrist. A silvery mark appeared that resembled scales. "_If the young massster is in trouble, it will burn cold and I will be able to tell you telepathically what isss wrong."_

Lily nodded before giving her back to Harry. "She will keep you safe." Just then, Saph flew down from the rafter's and landed on Harry's shoulder. "_Harry! Guess what I just ate! A blast-ended shrewt. Hagrid has grown them in a stream. They taste like scampi-fish and prawn with pork and beef mixed in!"_ Harry nodded before telling her who the two adults were.

Saph flapped her wings and landed on Lily's shoulder and whispered something in her ear using parsletongue. It made Lily laugh a little, as she giggled quietly as Saph made her way over to James and whispered something in his ear in dragon. He obviously understood it as he dropped to the floor in fits of laughter.

"_Saph. What did you tell them?"_ Saph flapped over to him once more before answering in an innocent voice.

"_I just told them something about they're friends that smell like wolf and dog. I saw them together. As in together, together."_ Harry sniggered.

"_Is it true?"_ He said, stroking her blue scales.

"_Course not! Though I did see the wolf-smeller with an ever-changer. You call them metamorphagus'. The dog-smeller was with a seventh year girl in black and green robes. It was…unpleasant to watch."_ Harry wrinkled his nose.

"_Images Saph! Images!"_ Saph did a mental chuckle before flying off. Harry turned to the Cats and his parents.

"Lupin is…with…a metamorphagus. While Sirius is…with…a Slytherin girl. Seventh year apparently." Everyone wrinkled their noses at that. Harry could only imagine the images they were having. "Let's go to the kitchen's. I can't wait for breakfast to appear in the Great Hall." Everyone nodded at that so they set off for the kitchens, using more than a few secret passages.


	11. End Note

Ok. Everyone, hold onto your hat's! I am finished this first one! The sequel will be called 'Bringing Down That Bloody Statue'

*run's away holding laptop close to her chest*


End file.
